Saphire
by Demonic Banshee
Summary: Story is written in German! Sheena verliert die Edelsteine, welche sie von den Elementargeistern bekommen hat und muss sie sich nun im Kolosseum zurückerkämpfen. Sheena x "OC" x Zelos
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome Back_

"Wer nimmt nun teil?"

"Okay, okay, ich mach's!"

Sheena seufzte schwer. Die Gruppe der Weltenerneuerung hatte sich ein paar freie Tage in Altamira gegönnt und wurde dabei prompt um die Edelsteine der Elementargeister bestohlen, da Sheena im Wasser plantschte und ihre Tasche unbeaufsichtigt ließ.

"Gut. Also müssen wir nur den Kampf gewinnen und dann gewinnen wir die Steine zurück?", fragte die Assassine ungeduldig.

"Genau, denn wie es scheint wurden die Steine an das Kolosseum verkauft und werden nun als Preis angeboten für den Experten- Kampf.", erklärte Raine, welche auf das Nicken der Angestellten mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln reagierte.

"Los Sheena! Du packst das schon!", jubelte Lloyd.

Röte zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht.

"Klar! Wär doch gelacht, wenn ich das nicht packe!"

"E- es tut mir Leid, aber den Preis gibt es nur im Gruppenkampf und Verbündete sind verboten, der Gewinnchance wegen.", erklärte die Rezeptionistin verunsichert.

"Was? Und wie erhält man dann alle Steine?", fragte nun Genis sichtlich sauer.

"Es gibt immer härter werdende Kämpfe; alle Kämpfer auf dem Feld. Die einzelnen Kämpfer sind Verbündete und Rivalen zugleich. Der Gegner wird gemeinsam besiegt. Eine Jury achtet darauf, dass die Kämpfer sich nicht gegenseitig bekämpfen, nur unterstützen. Wer im Kampf besiegt wird, fällt automatisch raus. Wer die Regeln missachtet ebenfalls. Am Ende wird nur einer der Kämpfer übrig bleiben. Auf diese Weise wird Unterhaltung auf einen längeren Zeitraum geschaffen."

"Ihr Tee, Miss Fujibayashi."

"Danke, Sebastian."

Gedankenversunken nahm die Assasine die dampfende Tasse mit dem süßlich riechenden Getränk in die Hand. Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung zog sich der Diener der Familie Wilder langsam zurück.

"Wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen würden, ich bin in der Küche und bereite das Dinner zu."

"Gut."

Sheena nickte, sich nicht weiter mit dem gehenden Mann beschäftigend.

"Aaahhh! Zelos weiß, wie man lebt!", seufzte Lloyd zufrieden, als er sich tief in einen weichen Sessel gleiten ließ.

"Apropos Zelos- wo ist er?", fragte Sheena, an ihrem Tee nippend.

"Er sagte, er müsse seinen traurigen Zuckerpüppchen nach der langen Zeit der Abwesenheit einen Besuch abstatten.", sagte Regal, welcher ebenfalls seinen Tee genoss. Unübersehbare Missbilligung spiegelte sich in Sheenas Gesicht wieder.

Die Schritte hallten von den hohen Wänden wieder und das erstickte Keuchen nahm immer weiter zu. Plötzlich bremsten die beschäftigten Füße vor einem Thresen. Ein schwarzer Cape kam zum Stillstand, nachdem er in seine senkrechte Ausgangsposition zurückgekehrt war.

"Guten Tag. Was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte die zierliche Stimme hinter besagtem Thresen.

"Melden sie bitte Masuketo Naito am Expertenturnier an."

"Ist dieser auserwählte Idiot etwa immernoch bei seinen aaaaarmen Zuckerpüppchen?!", fauchte Sheena nun noch ärgerlicher in ihrer Ungeduld.

"Sieht so aus." Raine verzog keine Miene. So schlimm war seine Abwesenheit ja nun auch nicht. Etwas Ruhe tat ab und zu schließlich gut.

Grob und mit dem Klirren des Porzellan stellte die Assasine ihre Tasse ab und stand auf. Schnellen Schrittes durchquerte sie das Foyer und öffnete die Eingangstür, die riesige Villa verlassend.

_Dem wird noch Hören und Sehen vergehen, wenn ich den in die Finger bekomme!_

Nicht, dass Sheena es nicht eh egal war, wann er sich mit wem seiner Groupies traf, doch war es von ihm doch sehr unhöflich seine Gäste in seinem eigenen Zuhause allein zu lassen.

Draußen blühte das nackte Leben. In der Umgebung um Zelos' Villa liefen nur die reichsten Snobs über die Straßen. Doch sah man deren Kinder am Brunnen planschen, schienen sich selbst die schlimmsten Vorurteile gegenüber der reichen Kaste in Luft aufzulösen und auch diese wirkten dann wie normalsterbliche Bürger, welche sich an den kleinen Dingen des Lebens erfreuten.

Sheena beneidete diese Kinder. Sie bekamen alles, was sie sich wünschen konnten, hatten alle Freiheiten und keinerlei Pflichten. Sie hingegen hatte wohl nicht einmal liebende Eltern. Ausgesetzt und vom Oberhaupt von Mizuho, Igaguri, aufgezogen, hatte sie von klein auf immer nur trainieren müssen. Selbst die "Spiele" dienten nur dem Training. Mit sieben sollte sie schon soweit sein einen Elementargeist zu unterwerfen. Doch diese Annahme bewies sich als mehr als falsch. Trotz der jahrelangen Übungen und des Unterrichts im Forschungsinstitut Meltokios, lief alles schief. Was erwarteten sie auch? Sie war doch nur ein kleines Mädchen von sieben Jahren!

Langsam lief Sheena eine Straße nach der anderen ab, doch der Auserwählte war nirgendwo im Adelsviertel zu finden. Schlussendlich entschied sie sich die Suche abzubrechen und stattdessen einkaufen zu gehen. Entlang der Gärten vor dem Schloss stieg die schwarzhaarige, junge Frau die Treppen gen Einkaufsviertel hinab. Vor ihr breitete sich ein wunderschöner Marktplatz aus. Pflanzen zierten die Steinwüste und lockerte so die monochrome Gegend auf. Bänke dienten als Rastplatz, für die, die diese brauchten.

Eine dieser Bänke stach ihr jedoch besonders ins Auge.

Kinder lachten, tobten um und saßen auf der Bank, einem viel größeren Mann lauschend. Feuerrote Strähnen wogen sich im Wind und gaben den Bewegungen ihres Besitzers nach. Ein roserner Mantel flatterte bei jedem seiner hecktischen Schritte und die weißen Stiefel unterstützen die Unruhe seiner Präsenz. Es war der Auserwählte, Zelos, welcher aufgeregt den Kindern eine Geschichte zu erzählen schien.

Für Sheena war dieser Anblick nur ungewöhnlich. Gebannt verfolgte sie jede seiner Bewegungen. Er schien von einem Drachen zu erzählen, denn plötzlich ergriff er die Enden seines Mantels und spannte diesen auf, so dass der Mantel wie Flügel wirkte. Mit einem Satz sprang er auf die Kinder zu, Feuer spuckend.

Natürlich konnte Zelos kein Feuer speien, doch die Magie der Feuerbälle war in solchen Situationen doch hilfreich. Erschrocken rutschten einige Kinder von ihm weg oder stießen spitze Schreie aus. Andere, mutigere Kinder schnappten sich herumliegende Äste und gingen auf Zelos als Drachenjäger los. Aus der Geschichte entwickelte sich ein aufregendes Fangspiel, bei dem nur gelacht wurde.

In dem lächelnden Gesicht, in den Augen des Auserwählten lag so viel Reinheit. Es war ehrlich. Das war es nie. Sonst zeugten sowohl sein Grinsen, als auch seine Augen von perversen Gedanken, Wollust oder List.

Woran lag dieses so andere Lächeln?

Diese Reinheit in seinem Blick?

Keuchend rannte Zelos vor den Kindern weg, immer wieder nach hinten schauend. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete um nach vorne zu schauen, erschrak er, als vor ihm die Silhouette einer Frau erschien, welche direkt vor ihm stand. Mit einem lauten Knall und einem harten Schlag stieß Zelos die Frau um und fiel mit ihr auf den harten Pflasterstein.

Ruckartig stieß er sich vom Boden ab, einige Entschuldigungen hastig sprechend. Als er erkannte, WEN er da umgerannt hatte, verstummte er jedoch sofort und Panik überkam ihn. Das würde Rache geben. Schmerzhafte Rache.

"Sheena! Gnade!! Es war keine Absicht!!!"

Schweigend ging Sheena voran. Hinter ihr lief der Auserwählte, welcher sich seine schmerzende Wange rieb.

"Weißt du,...", setzte Zelos an, verstummte aber, als Sheenas vernichtender Blick seinen Eingeschüchterten traf.

"WAS um alles in der Welt hast du da getrieben?", fauchte sie ungeduldig.

"Nach was sah es denn aus?"

Die Frage war überflüssig gewesen, das wusste Sheena, aber ihre Wut würde durch schweigen nicht weniger werden. Sie musste sich ihren Zorn vom Leib schreien, oder aber den Auserwählten mitten auf der Straße verprügeln. Letzteres erschien ihr allerdings innerhalb Meltokios Mauern weniger klug, da die Bürger ihren "Retter" wohl kaum einfach vor seiner Zeit sterben ließen.

Zuvor hatte sie das alles noch lustig gefunden, doch Zelos' Unachtsamkeit konnte selbst den schönsten Moment ihres Lebens zerstören. Nur gut, dass sie den noch nicht erlebt hatte, denn wenn es soweit wäre, würde sie schon dafür sorgen, dass ER nicht dabei war.

Der Rotschopf durfte sich deshalb bis kurz vor seinem Zuhause das Geschrei der Ninja anhöre, was nicht wenige Blicke mit sich zog.

Die Tür flog auf. Durch den Schreck saßen ruckartig alle Anwesenden gerade. Es war nicht zu überhören, dass Sheena zurück war und dass Zelos bei ihr war, war nur offensichtlich.

Wütend stapfte Sheena die Treppe hinauf, die Tür des Schlafzimmers hinter sich zuschmeißend. Verwirrt schaute die Gruppe der Welterneuerung ihr hinterher und blickte dann angewiedert zu Zelos. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Achseln, die Hände schützend vor seine Brust haltend. "Ich hab nichts getan! Zumindest nicht das, woran ihr denkt!"

Das konnte ja noch heiter werden. Schließlich blieben sie nun noch länger in Meltokio und dann auch noch ausgerechnet bei Zelos. Bei dem Gedanken wurde Sheena schlecht. Das Schlimmste aber war, dass sie selber an der Situation schuld war. Wäre sie nur nicht so unachtsam gewesen die Steine unbeaufsichtigt zu lassen!

_Nur nicht aufregen. Das packst du! Du gewinnst das Turnier, beschwörst Origin und Maxwell, machst mit seiner Hilfe Yggdrasil platt und hast dann auf Ewig deine Ruhe vor diesem Nichtsnutz!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Masked Knight_

Selbstbewusst betrachtete sich Sheena im Spiegel. Heute begann das Turnier und sie würde in der Menge glänzen. Sie würde alle übertreffen. Wie viele starke Kämpfer mochten schon aufkreuzen?

Flink band sie ihre rosa Schleife ins Haar, richtete ihren Obi und verließ das Bad.

Die Villa der Familie Wilder war gigantisch. Sheena ärgerte sich, dass Zelos ihnen nie die gesamte Villa zeigte. Lediglich das Foyer, was eh viel mehr einem gemütlichen Wohnzimmer ähnelte, und die wenigen Schlafzimmer hatte er ihnen gezeigt. Doch ging man durch die Glastür im Foyer, so betrat man den Speisesaal. In diesem hätte man ohne Probleme ein eigenes Banquet anrichten können, so riesig, wie er war. Hinter dem Saal fand man dann die Küche, eine unglaubliche Bibliothek, ähnlich groß dem Archiv in Sybak, die Gemächer der Bediensteten und das Badezimmer, welches eher einer Therme glich. Die Ninja sah sich noch einmal um. Eine Badewanne, in die locker ihre gesamte Gruppe gepasst hätte. Eine Dusche, in der kein Duschkopf hauste, sondern die gesamte Decke einer war. Praktisch regnete es also in dem Duschbereich. Waschbecken und eine Spiegelfront, alles in Marmor und Golddekor, einige Pflanzen, die Wände und Ecken zierten und eine lange Fensterfront, die durch Manatechnologie milchig wurde, wenn es benötigt wurde und sonst einen herrlichen Ausblick auf den riesigen Garten des Anwesens ermöglichte.

_Was für ein Luxus._

Sheena schloss die Tür hinter sich und betrat durch den Flur den Speisesaal, wo alle schon auf sie warteten.

"Sheena! Wir müssen uns beeilen! Das Turnier fängt in einer halben Stunde schon an.", warnte Genis. Raine übergab Sheena ihre Karten, welche sie aufbewart hatte.

"Du musst aufpassen. Gele sind verboten, sowie alle anderen Heilmittel." Die schwarzhaarige Frau verfluchte diese Regel. Keine Heilmittel! Natürlich, sonst wäre es auch zu einfach. Könnte Sheena heilen, so wie Raine, oder wenigstens ein _First Aid_ oder _Healer_ wie Zelos oder Regal! Aber das konnte sie nunmal nicht. Aber die würden sich noch wundern. Wenn Sheena so richtig im Kampfrausch war konnte sie auch die Elementargeister beschwören und dann hatte kein Gegner mehr auch nur den Hauch einer Chance, erst recht nicht, wenn es ihr gegenteiliges Element war. Ihr fehlten nurnoch Maxwell und Origin und diese hatten ja kein spezifisches Element, soweit die Beschwörerin wusste.

Die Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung, Richtung Kolosseum. Dort angelangt wartete eine riesige Menschenansammlung vor besagtem Kolosseum auf Einlass. Größtenteils waren es nur Zuschauer. Angestellte kämpften sich durch die Masse und der ein oder andere Teilnehmer ebenfalls.

"Hier trennen sich wohl erstmal unsere Wege. Wir schauen dann von der Tribüne aus zu...", sprach Colette etwas besorgt.

"Was soll denn die Sorge? Sheena geht da jetzt rein und zeigt es ihnen! Außerdem werden wir sie von da aus unterstützen!", entgegnete Lloyd ihr enthusiastisch. Es freute Sheena, dass Lloyd so viel vertrauen in sie hatte, doch konnten sie seine Worte nicht beruhigen. Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und Sheena drehte sich verwirrt um.

"Genau! Unsere Sheena wird nichts umhauen bei dem Airbag. Außerdem: Unkraut vergeht nicht!" Zelos stand hinter ihr mit seinem üblichen, breiten Grinsen. Schlagartig verzog sich ihre Miene und pure Verabscheuung spiegelte sich in ihr wider.

"Zelos, du!" Wütend schob sie seine Hand von ihrer Schulter und stürmte durch die Masse. Lachend rief ihr Zelos noch ein "Viel Glück, Hunny!" hinterher und erntete daraufhin von Presea ein "Du bist unmöglich!".

Es dauerte zehn Minuten um sich durch die Masse zu schlagen und nocheinmal fünf zum Anmelden. Entnervt betrat Sheena den Vorbereitungsraum. Zu ihrer Linken standen Truhen, ein Stand zur Waffenwahl und Ausrüstung. Geradeaus lag ein Krankenzimmer, von dem Sheena hoffte es nie von innen sehen zu müssen. Als sie näher trat und sich umsah erschrak sie. Um sie herum standen zwischen zwanzig und dreißig Kämpfer, Männer und Frauen gleichermaßen, von Schwertkämpfer über Bogenschützen bis hin zu reinen Magiern.

_Wie können die so viele Kämpfer gleichzeitig antreten lassen?_, ging es Sheena überrascht durch den Kopf. Doch dann wurde sie sich wieder der Größe des Kolosseums bewusst. Die Anzahl der Kämpfer besorgte sie.

_Gegen wie viele Gegner müssen wir dann antreten?_

Hinter ihr öffnete sich erneut die Tür und aus dem Netz ihrer Gedanken gerissen trat sie zur Seite. Vor ihr stand ein etwas größerer Mann, bei dessen Outfit sie sich das Lachen verkneifen musste. Der Mann trug einen schwarzen, sehr edlen Anzug mit weißen Handschuhen und einem ebenfalls weißen Hemd darunter. Die Nähte schienen golden und seine Schuhe waren schwarz glänzend. Ein schwer aussehender Cape hing ihm von den Schultern und an seinem Hüftgürtel hing die schwarze Scheide zu einem langen Zweihänder, so wie Sheena das erkennen konnte. Doch der Höhepunkt war sein Kopf. Er trug eine weiße Ballmaske, so eine, welche nur die Augenpartie bis kurz über den Nasenrücken verhüllte, mit goldenen Verzierungen. Dazu hatte er einen schwarzen Zylinder auf und trug darunter ein fast nicht zu erkennendes, schwarzes Kopftuch.

_Das kann nicht sein ernst sein_, lachte Sheena innerlich, _Hat er sich im Gebäude vertan? Mit dem Outfit kämpft man doch nicht! Und dann die Maske! Das ist doch lächerlich._

Als hätte der Mann ihre Gedanken gelesen, schaute er sie nun an und lächelte breit. Etwas geschockt, dass er nun ausgerechnet sie ansah, blickte sie zur Seite. Doch das hinderte den Mann nicht daran, sie anzusprechen.

"Welch bezaubernder Anblick. Aus Mizuho, nehme ich an?"

Verdattert über sein Wissen zögerte sie. Seine Stimme war ruhig und erhaben und ließ sie mit ihrer Ausdrucksweise dumm und wild erscheinen.

"J-ja. Wieso?"

Sie wollte das Gespräch bloß schnell beenden, da es ihr unangenehm war.

"Wie erfreulich. Mein Name ist Masuketo Naito. Nennen sie mich bitte nur Naito. Und wie lautet der ihre?"

Wieder zögerte sie. Was sollte das? Sie waren doch eh Rivalen, wozu dann miteinander reden?

"Fujibayashi Sheena."

"Sehr erfreut. Dann wünsche ich ihnen viel Glück und auf gute Zusammenarbeit."

_Zusammenarbeit? Für wen hält der sich!_

Sheena kam nicht mehr dazu sich weiter über diesen Kerl aufzuregen, denn im nächsten Augenblick betrat ein Soldat den Raum und verkündete den Beginn des Turniers. Die Tore öffneten sich und die Kämpfer traten in die Arena. Lautes Gejubel und Getöse drang an die Ohren der Ninja, als sie die Arena betrat. Die Sitzplätze schienen vollständig belegt zu sein. Die Aufregung breitete sich erneut in ihr aus und die Ungewissheit behagte ihr nicht. Sie hoffte bald auf die Gegner zu stoßen und kaum dachte sie das, hallte die Stimme des Kommentators durch die Arena.

"Willkommen zu unserem Experten- Gruppenturnier, liebe Damen und Herren! Unsere Teilnehmer müssen bei diesem Turnier als Gruppe gegen die verschiedensten Gegner antreten. Sie dürfen sich nicht gegenseitig bekämpfen, sind aber dennoch Rivalen. Wird man vom Gegner besiegt, ist man disqualifiziert. Missachtet man die Regeln, ebenfalls. Wer am Ende unseres Turniers gegen alle Gegner bestanden hat, gewinnt die unglaublich seltenen Edelsteine der Elementargeister! Und nun viel Vergnügen bei unserem ersten Kampf!"

Mit dem Schluss seiner Einführung öffneten sich in der gesamten Arena die Tore und riesige Monster traten ein. Sheena erkannte, dass es Drachenreiter auf Velozidrachen waren, fünf Stück an der Zahl. Das machte ungefähr sechs Kämpfer für jeden Gegner, rechnete Sheena, doch zweifelte sie an der Logik ihrer "Verbündeten". Sie zog flink ihre Karten, die Stärksten, die sie hatte: Acalanatha, und überlegte, während sie auf den nächstliegensten Drachenreiter zurannte.

_Mit Kraft allein komme ich gegen diese Viecher nicht an...Welches Element haben sie nur?_

Wie um ihr zu antworten stieß der Drache, welcher sie bemerkt hatte, eine riesige Stichflamme aus. Akrobatisch sprang Sheena mit einer Seitwärtsrolle aus dem Weg und rannte schneller, seine rechte Flanke im Visier. Ihre Karten hielt sie fest in Händen, die Antwort parat: _Eis._

"Tempest Seal: Ice!", rief sie aus. Gleißend blaues Licht ümhüllte sie und innerlich machte sich in ihr die Kälte breit, ihr Atem als weiße Wölkchen sichtbar. Sie holte zum Schlag aus und eine Karte nach der anderen traf den Drachen. Dieser heulte auf, seinen Reiter von sich werfend. Fixiert auf den Drachen, ließ Sheena nicht von ihm ab und begann eine Kombo: "Power Seal- Spirit Seal- Demon Seal!".

Schwer angeschlagen fiel der Drache zu Boden. Zufrieden mit sich strich sie sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, einmal tief durchatmend. Sich ein neues Ziel suchend, drehte sich die Ninja um, erschrak aber noch im selben Moment, als sie hinter sich den nun auf sie zurennenden Drachenreiter erkannte. Sie machte sich für ein _Guardian Seal_ bereit, als der Drachenreiter nach einem metallisch klingenden Schlag zu Boden ging. Verwirrt blickte sie auf. Hinter dem Angreifer erschien Naito, welcher ihn mit einem gezielten Schlag seines Zweihänders niedergestreckt hatte.

"Meine Liebe, du bist wie eine Rose in der Schlacht, doch solltest du dich nie in Sicherheit wiegen, solange nicht jeder Gegner am Boden liegt."

Sheena lief vor Scham rot an.

"Ich hatte ihn schon bemerkt, du warst nur schneller!", log sie sich rechtfertigend. Sie würde diesem Typen gegenüber doch keine Schwäche zugeben!

"Natürlich hast du. Die Ninja aus Mizuho sind flink und deine Fähigkeiten sind außergewöhnlich."

Erst belehrte er sie, dann lobte er sie. Was wollte er?

"Wir sollten lieber weiterkämpfen!", wollte sie das Gespräch beenden und kehrte ihm somit den Rücken, sich einen neuen Gegner suchend.

"Natürlich.", stimmte Naito zu und folgte ihr.

Erneut sprach sie den Zauber für das _Tempest Seal: Ice_ aus, gewappnet für den nächsten Drachen. Dieser kämpfte gerade mit einer langhaarigen Bogenschützin, welche ihm flink auswich und dann einen gezielten Pfeil abschoss, welcher Sprichwörtlich ins Auge ging. Der Drache stieß einen schmerzerfüllten Schrei aus, tobte und spie unkontrolliert Feuer in alle Richtungen. Geschickt wich auch Sheena aus, ein _Cyclone Seal _vorbereitend. Doch ehe sie dazu kam zuckten Blitze vor ihr auf und ein Schwert aus diesen bestehend fiel vom Himmel.

"Thunder Blade!"

Verwirrt drehte sich Sheena um.

_Das kann doch nicht..._

Naito stand in unerschütterlicher Konzentration hinter ihr und öffnete dann die Augen, in denen pure Kampfeslust loderte. Anschließend schwang er seinen Zweihänder und rannte auf den paralysierten Gegner zu. Sein Schwert sauste gnadenlos auf den Gegner nieder. Plötzlich leuchtete es blau auf und schien zu Eis zu erstarren.

"Tempest Seal: Ice!", rief nun Sheena, ihm zulächelnd.

Ihr dankend zunickend erledigte er mit einer geschickten Kombo aus Schlägen den Drachen, während Sheena den Drachenreiter mit einem _Pyre Seal_ niederschlug.

_Dieser Naito kann mir noch nützlich sein..._

"Wie ich es erwartet hatte. Die Ninja aus Mizuho sind wirklich geschickte Kämpfer."

"Danke, aber du bist auch nicht ohne."

"Vielen Dank. Ihr Lob ehrt mich sehr."

"Du darfst mich ruhig duzen."

Naito lachte begeistert.

"Heißt das, wir sind nun Partner?"

Auch Sheena lachte.

"Spätestens bis zum Finale."

Naito nickte zufrieden. Das reichte ihm vollkommen. Mit einem leichten Winken verabschiedete er sich und verließ dann den Vorbereitungsraum.

Der Kampf war vorbei und schon hier waren knapp sieben Kämpfer ausgeschieden. Sheena war außerordentlich zufrieden mit ihrer Leistung. Den ersten Drachen hatte sie im Grunde völlig allein besiegt und auch der zweite und dritte ging, mit der Hilfe von Naito und ein paar anderer Kämpfer, auf ihr Konto. Lediglich zwei der fünf Drachen wurden von den anderen Kämpfern erledigt. Ein paar waren wirklich schwach, andere erschienen Sheena als Rivalen aber umso gefährlicher. Naito vorerst auf ihrer Seite zu haben war ein großer Vorteil, doch würde sie ihm auch nicht zu sehr helfen, denn schließlich wollte sie gewinnen und da würde sie sich auch nicht von ihm daran hindern lassen. Seufzend verließ nun auch sie den Vorbereitungsraum und trat nach draußen. Dort wurde sie auch schon von freudeerfüllten Gesichtern erwartet.

"Sheena!"

"Sheena! Du warst großartig!"

Colette, Lloyd und Genis rannten begeistert auf sie zu. Der Rest folgte ihnen gehend.

"Gut, dass du an die Elemente gedacht hast! Das war äußerst gut bedacht.", lobte sie Raine und wurde durch Regals nicken bestätigt.

Die Ninja lachte freudig und betrachtete jedes Gesicht ihrer Freunde- bis auf eines.

"Wo ist denn Zelos?", fragte sie verdutzt und drehte sich um, um ihn auch nicht zu übersehen. Schlagartig verfinsterten sich die Mienen aller. Angewiedert erklärte ihr Genis: "Der hat sich, noch bevor der Kampf begann, aus dem Staub gemacht. Er sagte, da du eh nicht verlieren würdest, würde er sich lieber wichtigeren Dingen widmen." Sheena war von der Antwort hin und hergerissen. Es war doch gut, dass er davon überzeugt war, dass sie gewann. Aber was war denn wichtiger als ihr Kampf um die Edelsteine, die sie doch brauchten?

Als sie vor Zelos' Villa standen öffneten sich die Türen wie von Geisterhand und Sebastian stand im Eingang.

"Willkommen zurück. Sie werden bereits erwartet. In Kürze wird das Dinner aufgetragen, also halten sie sich dafür bitte bereit."

Erschöpft und hungrig traten sie ein. Auf dem Sofa erkannten sie die ihnen bekannte Silhouette von Zelos, welcher an einem Tee nippte.

"Ah, da seid ihr ja, meine lieben Hunnies!", begrüßte sie der Hausherr mit breitem Grinsen.

"Möchtet ihr auch Tee? Zur Feier des Tages bat ich Sab um ein großes Festmahl: Truthahn!"

Begeistertes Jubeln machte die Runde und die Gruppe nahm ihre Plätze im Speisesaal ein. Ja, manchmal- aber nur manchmal- konnte auch Zelos mal was richtig machen. Kurze Zeit darauf tischten Sebastian und einige andere Bedienstete das Essen auf. Köstlicher Duft stieg ihnen in die Nasen und nur zu dankbar begannen alle zu essen.

"Wer war eigentlich der Schwertkämpfer, der bei dir war?", begann nun Lloyd das Gespräch. Sheena musste kurz nachdenken, ehe ihr sein vollständiger Name wieder einfiel.

"Masuketo Naito.", sagte sie dann kurz und bündig.

"Er scheint ja neben dem Schwert auch Magie benutzen zu können, wie Kratos und Zelos.", überlegte Raine fasziniert. Naito hatte öfters das _Thunder Blade_ eingesetzt. Es war definitiv das falsche Element gewesen, doch war der Spruch dennoch kraftvoll und paralysierte die Gegner durch den Schock. Sheena lächelte, dann erzählte sie weiter: "Ja. Und auch mit dem Schwert ist er geschickt. Wir haben uns auf eine Zweckgemeinschaft geeinigt. Er wird mir sicherlich noch behilflich sein. Außerdem scheint er ein netter Kerl zu sein. Höflich, zuvorkommend und er drückt sich gewählt aus." Die Gruppe hörte ihr interessiert zu. Zelos hingegen aß desinteressiert weiter.

"Ist er vielleicht auch ein Adeliger?", fragte Raine. Sheena nickte.

"Kein Mensch, der nicht mit Adeligen verkehrt, kann sich so gut ausdrücken. Warum sollte man auch."

Genis begann hämisch zu lachen.

"Wenn Adelige sich vulgär artikulieren können, dann können auch Normalbürger sich gewählt ausdrücken.", und dabei warf er Zelos einen abwertenden Blick zu, was nicht unbemerkt blieb. Genervt schnaubte Zelos. Das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden würde sich wohl nie bessern.

"Was ist an so einem Witzbold schon besonders? Ich kann auch mit Schwert und Magie kämpfen.", antwortete er, sichtlich die Wut unterdrückend.

"Nun, dir fehlt aber der Stil.", feuerte Genis zurück und Sheena nickte lachend. Dann wollte sie die Zankerei aber nicht eskalieren lassen, denn Zelos stand wohl kurz davor Genis quer über den Tisch anfallen zu wollen. Deshalb wand sie sich ihm lieber in ruhigem Ton zu.

"Zelos?"

"Hm?"

"Wo warst du eigentlich?"

Verwirrung breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus. Offensichtlich hatte er keine Ahnung, wovon sie sprach.

"Du warst nicht mit im Kolosseum. Genis sagte, du hättest etwas Wichtiges zu tun gehabt.", sprach sie nun mit Nachdruck. Bei ihm schien es zu dämmern. Kurz überlegend schloss er die Augen, öffnete sie dann wieder und begann verschmitzt zu lächeln.

"Nun, Meltokio ist groß und ich habe es gestern nicht mehr geschafft alle meine Hunnies zu besuchen."

Enttäuschung durchstömte ihre Glieder, gefolgt von unbändiger Wut. Kräftig schlug sie die Hände auf den Tisch. Erschrocken wich Zelos leicht zurück, sie entsetzt anstarrend.

"W-was hast du?"

"Du bist sowas von unmöglich!!"

Sie brüllte die Worte. Wie konnte sie auch ernsthaft geglaubt haben, dass er etwas _wichtiges_ zu tun gehabt hätte. Wütend stand sie auf und verließ den Saal, das Essen und alle anderen achtlos zurücklassend.

Verwirrt schaute Zelos ihr hinterher.

"W-was..."

"Zelos. Denk in Zukunft, bevor du sprichst.", unterbrach ihn Raine beherrscht.

"Aber was habe ich denn getan?", fragte er und die Frage wirkte fast ernst gemeint. Colette schaute ihn traurig an.

"Sheena wollte, dass auch du zuschaust..."

"Und nun hast du ihr auch noch bestätigt, dass dir die Mädchen dieser Stadt wichtiger sind als jahrelange Freunde.", vervollständigte Genis ihren Satz. Zelos schüttelte den Kopf.

_So ein Quatsch!_

Doch ehe er bemerkt hatte, was sie, _was er_ da gesagt hatte, realisierte er, dass sie recht hatten.

_Ich Idiot!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Save the Girl_

Das Turnier verlief bestens für Sheena. Leider auch für die anderen. An einigen Tagen war nicht ein Rivale rausgeflogen. Aber Sheena störte das nicht- früher oder später _musste_ wer fliegen.

Eine Runde nach der anderen meisterte sie, trotz der stärker werdenden Gegner. Sheena musste nichtmal beschwören- stattdessen hatte sie sich mit Naito auf eine Unisono in kritischen Momenten geeinigt: _Dark Serpent_. Die Ninja war sich sicher: hätte Zelos nur ein einziges mal zugesehen, das tat er nämlich auch die weiteren Tage nie, wie sie und Naito die Unisono machten, dann wäre er vor Eifersucht geplatzt, denn _Dark Serpent_ war seine liebste Unisono. Er liebte es, wie Sheena im Kampfrausch "Du gehst nirgendwo hin!" rief. Das hatte er ihr zumindest gesagt.

Naito war ein toller Kampfpartner, wie Sheena fand. Ihre Techniken harmonierten und sie ergänzten sich auch in jeder anderen Hinsicht. Sie verstanden sich blind, als kannten sie sich schon ewig. Das Turnier fand erst seit einer Woche täglich statt, doch hatte sie sich mit Naito schon gut angefreundet. Sie genoss seine Anwesenheit wirklich sehr, deshalb freute sie sich doppelt auf die Kämpfe.

Fertig für das heutige Turnier ging Sheena die Treppe runter und setzte sich in einen der Sessel, ihn zum prasselnden Feuer drehend. Sie hatte das Gästezimmer neben Zelos seinem Schlafzimmer erhalten, was sie freute. Es war groß und schön eingerichtet. In dem Bett schlief man wie auf Federn und morgens wurde man von den Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, welche durch das Fenster, direkt aus dem Garten kamen. Dafür hatte sie den weitesten Weg zum Bad. Das nahm sie aber, trotz leichter Verärgerung, hin.

Die Flamme im Kamin tänzelte schon früh morgens heiter vor sich hin, zu heiter für Sheenas Geschmack. Sie gähnte und streckte sich dabei ausgiebig. Die Tür öffnete sich und aus dem Speisesaal kam Zelos, zwei Tassen tragend.

"Kaffee?", fragte er knapp, ehe er an seinem nippte und sich auf das Sofa neben ihr setzte. Müde nickte sie und nahm dann die dampfende Tasse entgegen.

"Hast du schlecht geschlafen? Du solltest ausgeruht sein für den Kampf."

Sheena schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ist schon gut. Ein wenig Schlafmangel bringt mich nicht um."

Zelos lachte daraufhin nur leicht.

"Na hoffentlich hast du recht. Die Gegner werden immer stärker und Fehler kannst du dir nicht leisten."

"Tze. Was weißt du schon? Du hast noch keinen einzigen gesehen.", antwortete Sheena nur barsch, stand auf und ging in Richtung Bad, den Auserwählten zurücklassend. Eine kalte Dusche würde bestimmt Wunder wirken.

"Meine Liebe, hast du schlecht geschlafen?"

Verwirrt schaute Sheena Naito an. Dann schüttelte sie sanft den Kopf.

"Nein. Das wird schon." Besorgt runzelte Naito die Stirn, oder zumindest glaubte Sheena, dass er das tat, denn viel ließ sich unter der Maske nicht erkennen.

"Das wird schon! Wir gehen da jetzt rein und..." Ein lautes Knarren ertönte und vor ihnen öffnete sich das Tor zur Arena. Die beiden Kämpfer wechselten euphorische Blicke, dann zogen sie ihre Waffen und stürmten in die Arena. Prompt wurden die Monster eingelassen. Naito stockte der Atem. Das Monster hatte den Kopf, sowie den Torso eines Löwen. Die Pranken waren die von Drachen und auch die Schwingen waren von diesen. Zu allem Überfluss besaß das Monster einen langen Skorpionschwanz.

"Sheena! Mantikore!" Diese lachte nur.

_Ja, Mantikore! Davon gab es im Schattentempel einige._

Selbstbewusst lief sie neben Naito her, welcher auf einen der drei Mantikore zurannte.

"Eis!", rief er nur, seinen Zweihänder fest in Händen, einen _Hurricane Thrust_ vorbereitend. Kurz darauf vereiste der Zweihänder und auch Sheena erschien neben ihm, ein _Force Seal_ parat haltend. Doch als sie dem Mantikor näher kam, erschrak Sheena. Diese Mantikore waren mindestens doppelt so groß, wie die im Schattentempel und somit auch doppelt so gefährlich. Wie um diese Feststellung zu bestätigen setzte der Mantikor zum Sprung an. Als wäre es einstudiert wichen Sheena und Naito jeweils in die entgegengesetzte Richtung aus, so dass das Ungeheuer im Nichts landete, seine Seiten preisgebend. Von der gegenüberliegenden Seite hörte Sheena Naito "Super Sonic Thrust" rufen, was für sie wie ein Stichwort war.

"Pyre Seal!", rief sie, dem Mantikor direkt in die Seite schlagend. Dieser wurde direkt in die Richtung des auf ihn zukommenden Schwertes geschleudert und mit voller Wucht aufgespießt. Schon davon überzeugt, den Mantikor erledigt zu haben, rannte Sheena in Richtung des Nächsten, doch dann heulte die Bestie auf und wendete. Sheena schrie auf, wollte Naito warnen, doch es war zu spät. Beim Umdrehen stieß er mit seinem Schwanz den noch am Rande stehenden Schwertkämpfer um. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch prallte dieser auf, sich nicht mehr bewegend. Durch den Schrei hatte der Mantikor Sheena bemerkt und schlug sie mit einer Pranke nieder. Sie wollte sich abrollen, doch schon sauste die zweite Pranke auf sie herab. Mit den Krallen der beiden Pranken bohrte er sich in den Boden, Sheenas Arme darunter festhaltend. Angsterfüllt blickte sie in die blutrünstigen Augen des Mantikors. Dieser brüllte auf, dann erschien hinter ihm sein Skorpionschwanz. Panik schien die Ninja zu übermannen. Sie rüttelte und zerrte, doch konnte sie sich unter der Last der Pranken nicht befreien. Der Schwanz zielte, dann fiel er auf Sheena herab. Sie schloss die Augen und Sekunden darauf durchbohrte sie ein stechender Schmerz. Erschrocken schrie sie auf.

"Demon Spear!!"

Die Last über ihr gab nach, dann fiel der Mantikor zu Boden.

"Sheena!" Panik ließ Naitos Stimme erzittern. Die Gerufene öffnete die Augen und stand dann schwankend auf.

"Ist alles in Ordnung? Sheena?", erkundigte sich Naito. Sheena nickte leicht, sich die Schulter haltend.

"Es ist schon in Ordnung.", antwortete sie knapp, dann raffte sich der Mantikor vor ihnen wieder auf. Kampfbereit zückte sie erneut ihre Karten.

"Krepier endlich, du Bestie!!", schrie sie, dann holte sie aus.

"Power Seal- Mirage Seal Absolute- Pyre Seal!!!"

Ein weiterer Schrei erfüllte die Arena, dann sank das Monster entgültig in sich zusammen.

Erleichtert lief Naito auf Sheena zu, welche erschöpft seufzte.

"Du hast ihn erledigt! Das war klasse!", lobte er sie. Die Ninja aber winkte nur ab, als das Publikum begeistert zu Jubeln begann. Die anderen Kämpfer hatten ebenfalls ihre Gegner besiegt, doch waren diesmal hohe Verluste zu beklagen. Mehr als erschöpft betraten Naito und Sheena den Vorbereitungsraum. Besorgt wand sich Naito erneut der Schwarzhaarigen zu, sich nach ihrer Gesundheit erkundigend:

"Geht es dir wirklich gut?" Sheenas Blick war leer und sie schien durch ihn hindurch zu sehen. Leicht schwankend fasste sie sich an die Stirn, dann stotterte sie: "I-ich glau... be... ni..." Vor ihren Augen schien sich alles zu drehen, dann wurde es schwarz und ihre Glieder gaben, allen Anstrengungen zum Trotz, nach.

"Sheena? Sheena!" Erschrocken kniete er sich neben die bewusstlose Frau und untersuchte sie. Erst jetzt fiel ihm das Loch in der Kleidung, direkt auf ihrer Schulter auf. Den Teil des Oberteils schob er beiseite, entsetzt von der Wunde, die sich ihm zeigte. Ein fingerbreites Loch klaffte offen und Blut rann aus ihm. Um das Loch verfärbte sich die Haut langsam blau und lila, noch dazu schien sich die Verfärbung immer weiter auszubreiten.

_Gift_, schoss es Naito durch den Kopf. Sofort hob er Sheena vom Boden und rannte los. Als er die Eingangshalle betrat, warteten dort ihre Freunde. Erschrocken, über den Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, rannten sie auf Naito zu.

"Sheena!"

"Sheena! Was ist passiert?!"

"Sheena!!"

Doch Naito hielt nicht an, er ließ sich nicht von der Gruppe irritieren und verließ so schnell er konnte das Kolosseum. Verwirrt schauten sie dem Mann hinterher, Blicke untereinander austauschend.

"Was ist nur passiert??", japste Colette panisch. Raine schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich weiß es nicht..." Auch sie hatte Angst, doch blieb ihnen nichts weiter übrig, als zu warten.

"Bereite einen Rheiard vor, auf der Stelle!!", rief Naito, sich in die Richtung des Hangars begebend. Der Diener nickte untertan, dann lief er voraus.

Kurze Zeit darauf stieg er mit der bewusstlosen Sheena auf das Transportgerät.

"Bereite alles vor!" Wieder nickte der Diener.

"Jawohl, Sir."

Naito startete den Motor, dann flog er los, sein Ziel schon vor Augen.

_Flanoir._

Das Wetter war äußerst bescheiden. Schnee peitschte Naito entgegen. Besorgt nahm dieser seinen Cape ab und wickelte ihn um Sheena, da sie starkes Fieber zu haben schien. Ihr Atem ging stoßhaft und schwer. Sich durch den tiefen Schnee der Stadt kämpfend, gelangten die Zwei endlich an das Haus des Arztes. Ohne auch nur das geringste Interesse am Gezeter und Gemecker der wartenden Menge zu zeigen drängelte sich Naito durch die Schlange, klopfte an die Tür des Arztes und trat, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ein. Der Arzt drehte sich verwirrt um.

"Ich sagte, ich rufe jeden Patienten auf, wenn er dran ist!", murrte er genervt. Unbeeindruckt legte Naito Sheena auf die nächstbeste Liege, dann wand er sich dem Arzt zu.

"Es ist dringend! Es handelt sich hier nicht um eine winzige Erkältung- sie wurde vergiftet!"

Verwirrt runzelte der Arzt die Stirn, dann erkannte er die Patientin.

"Oh! Sheena aus Mizuho! War ja klar, dass ihr das noch mal passieren würde. Ein sehr ungestümes Mädchen. Wie ist das passiert?" Ungeduldig verschränkte Naito die Arme.

"Mantikore.", war seine knappe Antwort. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ der Arzt den Raum, um kurze Zeit später mit einigen Arzneien wieder zurück zu kehren. Er erklärte Naito bis ins kleinste Detail, was zu tun war, dann entließ er seine Patienten.

"Jetzt beruhige dich. Ich bin mir sicher, dass dieser Naito sie zu einem Arzt bringt.", sprach Regal. Er saß still auf dem Sofa, während Lloyd beunruhigt vor dem Kamin auf und ab ging, von Colettes ebenso besorgtem Blick verfolgt. Die anderen bereiteten mit Sebastian zusammen Sheenas Zimmer vor. Raine war sich sicher gewesen, die Wunde einer Vergiftung gesehen zu haben, was ihr bei dem Angriff des Mantikor in der Arena auch nicht unlogisch erschien. Sofort hatten sie gehandelt.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür, es war bereits später Nachmittag. Sofort rannte Lloyd auf die Türen zu und öffnete diese. Vor ihm stand Naito mit Sheena im Arm. Mit der detailierten Erklärung zur Heilung der Verletzten übergab er sie und alle Arzneien, die er vom Arzt in Flanoir erhalten hatte. Pure Erleichterung stand Lloyd ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Sanft öffnete Sheena die Augen. Es war bereits tiefe Nacht und durch das riesige Fenster schien nur das fahle Licht des Mondes. Sheena schaute fasziniert hinaus.

_Es ist bald Vollmond._

Sie versuchte sich aufzurichten, als Schwindel sie überkam.

_Natürlich. Der Mantikor hatte mich erwischt und dann bin ich zusammen gebrochen._

Sie wollte sich an die Stirn fassen, doch ihre Hand lag unter etwas begraben. Verwirrt schaute sie an ihrer Seite hinunter, als sie die Silhouette einer Person erkannte. Selbst im blassen Licht des Mondes schienen seine Haare feuerrot. Zelos lag am Bettrand und war eingeschlafen. Doch selbst im Tiefschlaf hielt er noch schützend ihre Hand. Bei seinem Anblick spürte sie, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss.

_Liegt er hier schon die ganze Zeit?_ _Er hat sich wohl um mich gekümmert..._

Sanft, damit sie ihn nicht weckte, befreite sie sich aus seinem Griff, zog sich ihre Hausschuhe an und verließ das Zimmer. Als sie über das Geländer schaute, sah sie unten am Kamin noch eine Person sitzen. Vorsichtig ging Sheena die Treppe hinunter. Auch wenn im Kamin noch das Feuer loderte, so sah sie die Stufen doch mehr schlecht als recht. Unten angekommen drehte sich die Person zu ihr und begann erleichtert zu lächeln.

"Sheena! Geht es dir wieder besser?", fragte Lloyd freundlich. Die Ninja nahm den Platz neben Lloyd ein und nickte dann.

"Ich fühl' mich prima. Habe ich das etwa dem Kerl da oben zu verdanken?", lachte sie, die Frage nicht ernst meinend. Lloyd aber schüttelte den Kopf.

"Naito ist mit dir bis nach Flanoir zu dem Arzt geflogen um Medikamente zu holen. Dann kam er wieder und erklärte uns, was wir zu tun hatten." Die Antwort hätte sie nicht erwartet. Sie fühlte sich wirklich geschmeichelt.

"Und dann?", fragte sie weiter.

"Zelos kam etwas später wieder, als Raine dich schon verarztet hatte."

_Also hat er nichts getan?_

"Apropos verarzten. Du solltest dich wieder hinlegen. Raine meinte, wenn du morgen wieder fit sein willst, solltest du dich heute garnicht mehr bewegen."

Sheena nickte, dann stand sie auf, winkte Lloyd noch einmal zu und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht.

Leise öffnete Sheena die Tür. Im Reingehen fragte sie sich, wie sie denn schlafen sollte, wenn Zelos am Bettrand schon schlief. Die Frage erübrigte sich aber, als sie den Blick hebte. Mit dem Rücken am Fenster lehnte Zelos mit verschränkten Armen. Seine Augen schienen an den Mond gefesselt zu sein, denn er drehte sich nicht einmal um. Das Licht des Mondes ließ seine blasse Haut wie Porzellan glänzen und seine langen Haare leuchten. Sheena stockte der Atem.

_Er _ist_ attraktiv._

Unerwartet schloss Zelos die Augen und lachte sanft.

"Ha... Ein bisschen Schlafmangel bringt mich nicht um!", zitierte er Sheena mit Bitterkeit in der Stimme.

"Ich... Es ist doch alles in Ordnung!", rechtfertigte sich Sheena, während sie sich auf das Bett setzte. Nun sah der Auserwählte sie an, Wut lag in seinen Augen.

"Alles in Ordnung nennst du das?! Du wärst beinahe draufgegangen!"

"So ein Schwachsinn! Naito hat mich doch zum Arzt gebracht!"

"Pah! Und wenn dieser Naito ausscheidet, was dann? Wer passt dann auf dich auf?!"

"Dann schaff' ich das auch alleine! Es ist ja nicht so, als hättest du auch nur einen Finger krumm gemacht! Er schon!", nun wurde auch Sheena lauter. Das Spiel ließ sich auch zu zweit spielen. Zelos verstummte aber daraufhin, wieder aus dem Fenster schauend. Dann schüttelte er mit dem Kopf. In ruhigerem Ton fuhr er fort: " Ich war beim König und habe das Bankett mit arrangiert, deshalb war ich nicht da." Sheena schaute ihn verwirrt an.

"Bankett?"

"Wegen Hilda."

Der Ninja dämmerte es. Hilda wurde vom Patriarchen entführt und sollte gegen den Auserwählten eingetauscht werden. Zelos erkannte aber, dass die Prinzessin, mit der er ausgetauscht werden sollte, eine Betrügerin war und rettete die echte Hilda. Zu Ehren ihrer Rettung sollte ein Bankett stattfinden.

"Und du...?", fragte sie nun sanfter. Zelos nickte.

"Klar. Die bekommen doch nichts geregelt. Ich habe die Aufträge für eure Festkleidung gegeben, Musik arrangiert, die Deko gewählt..."

_Deshalb fehlte er in letzter Zeit so oft._

"Und wann findet das Bankett statt?"

"Morgen Abend." Plötzlich schüttelte er mit dem Kopf, als wollte er einen schrecklichen Gedanken loswerden, und kam auf sie zu.

"Das ist doch jetzt völlig egal! Sheena, ich will, dass du auf dich aufpasst! Ich will dich hier nicht noch einmal halbtot auffinden müssen..."

Sheena wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich echte Sorge wieder. Sie senkte ihren Kopf und nickte leicht.

"Es... tut mir leid."

Das schien ihm zu reichen. Er machte kehrt und verließ das Zimmer mit einem "Gute Nacht.".

Diese Nacht schlief sie wirkich nicht gut.


	4. Chapter 4

_Melody of our Hearts_

Auch wenn die Nacht wenig erholsam gewesen war, Sheena war guter Dinge. Sie _fühlte_ nichts mehr von ihrer Vergiftung, abgesehen von einem geringen Schwindelgefühl. Die Medikamente wirkten hervorragend. Der Arzt aus Flanoir war zwar ein gieriger, unerträglicher Mann, aber er verstand etwas von seinem Handwerk, das wusste Sheena und sie war froh, dass Naito sie zu ausgerechnet ihm gebracht hatte.

Raine begutachtete ungläubig die Medikamentenpackung und das zugehörige Rezept. Dann schüttelte sie, noch weniger von der Wahrheit, die darauf stand, überzeugt, den Kopf.

"Das kann doch nicht wahr sein...", murmelte sie zu guter letzt. Sheena blickte auf, sich leicht aus dem Bett beugend.

"Was denn?", fragte sie neugierig. Raines Gesichtsausdruck machte ihr allerdings Bauchschmerzen. Noch einmal wechselte ihr Blick zwischen Packung und Rezept.

"Da fehlt was. Das, was er uns mitgegeben hat, reicht zwar um über den Berg zu kommen... Aber da fehlt die Nachsorge."

Sheena verstand kein Wort. Ihr war es ehrlich gesagt auch egal _was_ fehlte, solange sie nur Gesund wurde.

"Das heißt?"

"Dass wir heute nochmal nach Flanoir fliegen müssen. Nur, weil du dich gesund fühlst, _bist_ du es noch lange nicht."

"Aber zum Turnier kann ich doch, oder??" Langsam wurde Sheena unruhig. Sie _musste_ da hin, sonst war sie disqualifiziert. Raine seufzte.

_Oh nein! Bitte nicht! Verbiete es mir nicht!_

"Uns bleibt keine andere Wahl. Wir brauchen die Steine ja."

Erleichtert sank Sheena in ihr Kissen zurück und sprang anschließend förmlich aus dem Bett, nach ihrer Kleidung greifend, welche auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Kurzzeitig wurde ihr dann aber schwarz vor Augen und sie musste sich am Bett festhalten. Raine schloss nur die Augen und hielt sich die Stirn.

"Übertreib' es nicht. Wie gesagt: du bist _nicht_ gesund! Schone dich also im Kampf."

Sheena nickte nur, zog sich an und stürmte, wie auch zuvor aus dem Bett, aus dem Zimmer, die Halbelfe zurücklassend.

Die Treppe fiel sie regelrecht hinunter. Unten starrten sie ihre Freunde überrascht an. Sie traf nur kurz ihre Blicke, doch an Zelos' blieb sie hängen. Da war keine Überraschung oder Freude, wie bei den anderen, sondern die selbe Sorge, wie in der Nacht. Er lächelte auch nicht. Ihre Eingeweide zogen sich krampfhaft zusammen, aber dafür hatte sie keine Zeit. Sie musste zum Kolosseum!

Auch Naito hatte sie gebeten sich zu schonen und im Kampf ließ er sie kaum an den Gegner heran. Er schützte sie. Sheena wollte auf eigenen Beinen stehen, aber öfters noch überkam sie Schwindel und sie musste stoppen. Am Ende hatten sie ihn doch gemeinsam besiegt, nachdem sie Naito die Leviten gelesen hatte.

"Es ist ja schön und gut, dass du dir Sorgen machst, und ich bin dir auch dankbar für alles, aber nun lass mich auch mal kämpfen! Ich bin doch keine alte, zerbrechliche Oma!", hatte sie ihn mitten auf dem Feld angeschnauzt. Danach hatte er es aufgegeben und ließ sie machen. Wer _so_ brüllen konnte, der konnte auch kämpfen.

Erleichtert und erschöpft kamen sie aus der Arena. Sie unterhielten sich noch etwas, dann wollte Naito gehen, doch Sheena hielt ihn auf.

"Heute Abend findet ein Bankett statt! Soweit ich weiß, sind auch die Adeligen eingeladen und da wollte ich dich fragen ob... naja... ob du auch kommst?" Die Röte schoss ihr ins Gesicht und sie versuchte sie mit einer Hand, so wie sie es immer tat, zu verstecken. Verdutzt schaute er sie an, dann lächelte er und nickte.

"Ich werde da sein.", garantierte er ihr, dann verließ er den Raum.

Glücklich lächelnd folgte sie seinem Beispiel und wartete dann an der Rezeption auf ihre Freunde. Es dauerte länger als sie dachte, was wohl auch daran lag, dass sie mittlerweile nurnoch eine von zehn Kämpfern war und Fans gewonnen hatte, die nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit verlangten. Nachdem sie auch dem Letzten ein Autogramm, sie konnte es selbst kaum glauben, gegeben hatte, schafften es ihre Freunde zu ihr, ohne durch die Masse weggedrängt worden zu sein. Sheena war erleichtert sie zu sehen.

"Endlich! Können wir?", fragte sie erschöpft. Raine, welche hinter Colette erschien, schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein. Schon vergessen? Wir müssen nach Flanoir."

Die Ninja war geschockt.

"Was? Jetzt?? Ich bin erschöpft!"

"Das mag sein, aber der Weg nach Flanoir ist weit. Zelos sollte im übrigen auch bald kommen. Wir haben vorhin ausgemacht, dass er die Rheiards besorgt."

Das fehlte Sheena noch: das ausgerechnet Zelos mitkam. Zeit Einspruch zu erheben hatte sie jedoch keine, denn just in diesem Moment hörte man schon des Auserwählten Rufe.

"Sheena! Professor!! Hier bin ich mit den Rheiards!"

Verwundert starrte sie ihn an. Wo war denn die Besorgnis? Wollte er nicht nach ihrem Befinden fragen?

Raine trat hervor, gefolgt von Colette. Lächelnd nickte die Auserwählte Sheena zu.

"Wir vier fliegen jetzt los. Geht ihr nach Hause.", befahl die Halbelfe den anderen, dann nahm sie die Flügeltasche, welche Zelos ihr hinhielt und öffnete sie. Wie in Zeitraffer wuchsen vier unterschiedlich farbige Rheiards aus dem Täschchen. Es war immer wieder wundersam zu beobachten, fiel Sheena auf, als sie den violetten Rheiard bestieg. Fast gleichzeitig starteten alle vier den Motor und langsam hob das Fluggerät vom Boden ab. Sie winkten den anderen noch einmal zum Abschied, dann schossen sie los.

Der Flug schien ewig zu dauern. Seit über einer Stunde flogen sie durch die immer kälter werdende Luft, welche ihnen in die Gesichter peitschte. Sheena schien das allerdings kaum zu bemerken. In Gedanken war sie schon beim Bankett, nahm sich vom Buffet, trank Champagner und unterhielt sich prächtig mit Naito, ja tanzte sogar mit ihm. Ein angenehmer Gedanke, welcher durch die lang ersehnte Ankunft in Flanoir abgebrochen wurde. Sie trugen definitiv zu dünne Kleidung, entschied Sheena nun doch.

_Das Wetter ist ja tödlich! Wer zur Hölle lebt hier freiwillig?_

Der Wind musste etwas gegen sie haben, denn dieser schien sie im Schnee ertränken zu wollen und der Schnee war sein Verbündeter, welcher sich in glitzernde Unschuld kleidete und einen verführerisch tiefer an sich zog. Die Tore Flanoirs lagen unter einer schimmernden Eisschicht und dahinter erstreckte sich eine unter, man könnte meinen, Puderzucker bedeckte Stadt. Wie eine so wunderschöne Gegend so entsetzlich ungemütlich sein konnte, war der Ninja ein Rätsel. Dem Rest musste es ähnlich gehen: Raines Blick war so kalt, wie die Gegend selbst, Colette hielt sich ihre Arme schützend vors Gesicht und seufzte ab und zu und Zelos war das Tauerspiel in Persona. Fragend blieb Sheena an Colette gefesselt.

"Warum bist du überhaupt mitgekommen, Colette?"

Etwas erschrocken von der plötzlichen Geräuschkulisse schaute die Auserwählte auf, dann lächelte sie sanft das Lächeln eines Engels.

"Ich mache mir sorgen um dich, wie wir alle." Sheena war gerührt, dass sie ihr so wichtig war.

Endlich erreichten sie das Haus des Arztes vor dem, wie immer, eine Schlange an Menschen wartete. Dieses mal mussten sie allerdings ebenfalls warten. Es war ja kein Notfall.

"Ich gehe spazieren.", sprach Zelos plötzlich und ehe, dass einer Antworten konnte, war er schon gegangen. Verwundert schauten die drei Frauen ihm nach, dann wanden sie sich wieder ihrer momentanigen Aufgabe zu: warten.

Nach einer halben Stunde in der klirrenden Kälte empfang der Arzt nun auch Sheena, Raine und Colette. Dankbar für die Wärme seufzten sie, dann schritt Raine direkt zum geschäftlichen Teil.

"Uns fehlen Medikamente.", sagte sie trocken. Der alte Mann zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

"Ware gibt es nur gegen Geld.", antwortete er unberührt. Raine wurde langsam ungeduldig.

"Aber auf dem Rezept steht, dass gezahlt wurde!"

"Dann sollten sie alles bekommen haben."

"Wohl nicht! Schauen sie hier." Die Halbelfe zeigte ihm den Zettel, dann zuckte er erneut mit den Achseln.

"Von wem soll die Zahlung stammen?"

Fragend schaute Raine zu Sheena. Diese saß nahe dem Kamin und antwortete kurz: "Masuketo Naito."

Wieder wanderten die Augen zum Rezept, gefolgt von ungläubigem Kopfschütteln.

"Nein."

Raine riss der Geduldsfaden und sie begann kochenden Blutes auf den alten Mann einzubrüllen. Dieser keifte gekonnt zurück und so ging das hin und her.

Sheena wurde das nach zehn Minuten zu bunt. Sie wollte sagen, dass sie auch einen Spaziergang machen wollte, doch war Raine zu sehr mit wütend- sein beschäftigt und auch Colette war zufrieden, den Hund des Arztes streichelnd. Also schnappte sich die Ninja ihren Schal, mehr hatte sie ja nicht mit, und verließ das Haus. Draußen holte sie die Kälte wieder ein. Langsam stapfte sie durch den tiefen, knirschenden Schnee, die Stufen zum Marktplatz hinauf. Die Leute, denen sie begegnete, schienen glücklich, trotz der miesen Klimaverhältnisse - das bewunderte Sheena. Sie hingegen bekam nach weiteren zehn Minuten Fußmarsch wieder das dringende Bedürfnis nach Wärme. Zurück zum Arzt wollte sie nicht, deshalb entschloss sie sich zum Tempel von Martel zu gehen, denn dort fand sie nicht nur Wärme, sondern auch Ruhe. Entschlossen ging sie die Straßen bis hin zum Tempel entlang. Vor den riesigen Türen blieb sie stehen und sah dann hinauf. Dunkles Holz voller eingeschnitzter Geschichte, verziert mit goldener Farbe.

_Beeindruckend._

Sie öffnete eine Tür und trat ein. Im Inneren schienen überall hell leuchtende Kerzen und dumpfer Priestergesang, vermischt mit den dröhnenden Klängen der Orgel, drangen an ihre Ohren und ließen sie träumen. Dazu ließ der Weihrauch ihre Sinne vernebeln und sie in dieser himmlischen Atmosphäre in eine leichte Trance verfallen. Bewundernd wanderte ihr Blick die kunstvoll gestalteten Säulen hinauf bis hin zum wunderschönen Deckengemälde, welches die Weltenesche darstellte. Weiter unten fiel ihr der goldene Altar auf, dahinter die ebenfalls mit Gold verzierte Orgel, so mächtig und erhaben, dass Sheena der Atem stockte. Warum nur war ihr dieser Ort der vollkommenen Ruhe beim letzten mal in Flanoir nicht aufgefallen?

Sie fühlte den Drang zu Corinne zu beten und ging deshalb den schmalen Gang in Richtung Altar entlang. Auch die Bänke zu ihrer Linken und Rechten waren liebevoll durch Schnitzereien verziert worden und Teilweise mit Goldfarbe bemalt. Jede kleinste Ecke an diesem Ort schien heilig zu sein.

Auf einer Bank rechts des Altars bemerkte Sheena plötzlich eine Person, weshalb sie näher heran trat. Es war Zelos, welcher leicht gebeugt in der ersten Reihe saß. Sein langes, glänzendes Haar fiel ihm in flüssigen Kaskaden ins Gesicht und über die Schultern und seine Augen waren starr auf eine Spirituenstatue gerichtet. Sie waren kalt, leer und voller Trauer. Sheena glaubte Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln erkennen zu können. Der Anblick tat ihr in der Seele weh. Noch nie hatte sie den ach- so- tollen Auserwählten so gesehen. Sie wollte etwas sagen, irgendwas, doch das einzige, was aus ihrem Mund kam war "Zelos...". Für eine so dumme Aussage hätte sie sich gerne selbst eine verpasst.

Erschrocken wirbelte er herum, verwirrt schaute er auf, die Quelle seiner Störung suchend. Als er allerdings Sheena erblickte formten seine Lippen das übliche Lächeln.

Es war falsch. _Es war_ _so falsch. _Warum log er? Seine Augen konnten sie nicht belügen.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte die Ninja unsicher. Unberührt lächelte Zelos weiter sein Lächeln und nickte.

"Klar, Hunny! Draußen ist es nur ein wenig kalt, da bin ich hier rein gegangen. Außerdem sind die Priesterinnen sexy! Ist dir das schon einmal aufgefallen? Das Klischee stimmt: unschuldig ist unwiderstehlich!" Seine Stimme war unbekümmert und locker, aber Sheena glaubte ihm nicht. Auf Nachfrage hätte er aber bestimmt nicht ehrlicher reagiert, deshalb ließ sie davon ab und gab sich dem Spielchen hin. Gespielt böse hielt sie die Arme verschränkt vor der Brust und versuchte böse zu klingen.

"Du bist echt unmöglich."

Zelos lachte nur und ging nicht auf ihre Aussage ein.

"Aber jetzt bist du ja da und du stellst jede Priesterin locker in den Schatten!" Und um seine Aussage zu bekräftigen stand er auf und schlang seine Arme um sie. Erschrocken hielt sie den Atem an. Sofort schoss ihr die Röte ins Gesicht und ihr Herz begann zu pochen. So viel Nähe war sie einfach nicht gewohnt! Reflexartig versuchte sie den Auserwählten von sich zu stoßen, doch gegen seine Stärke hatte sie keine Chance. Er hob sie leicht vom Boden und begann sich mit ihr im Kreis zu drehen, dabei amüsiert lachend. Sheena wusste nicht, ob sie jetzt mitlachen oder böse sein sollte, doch konnte sie nicht anders, als leise los zu prusten und zu kichern. Dann begann sie lachend etwas mit den Beinen zu strampeln.

"Lass mich los, blöder Auserwählter!" Prompt blieb er stehen, sie sanft auf den Boden zurücklassend. Sie versuchte erneut ihn weg zu schieben, doch Zelos zog sie noch etwas näher und grinste frech.

"Vielleicht bin ich ein blöder Auserwählter, aber ich bin _dein_ blöder Auserwählter!"

Sheena wäre bald das Herz stehen geblieben.

_Er ist _mein_ blöder Auserwählter...? Das war nicht...!_

Da öffneten sich hinter ihnen die Türen des Tempels und Raine trat, gefolgt von Colette, ein. Bei dem Anblick der beiden begannen beide Frauen zu lächeln, wohingegen die beiden anderen sich sofort vom jeweils anderen stießen. Noch lachend kam Raine auf sie zu, dann erklärte sie die Situation.

"Es ist alles geklärt. Hier sind die Medikamente. Es war schon alles bezahlt. Ich hatte recht."

Sie zeigte Sheena ein kleines Tütchen voll Arzneien, dann machte sie kehrt.

"Wir sollten jetzt so schnell wie möglich zurück nach Meltokio, sonst verpassen wir unser eigenes Bankett."

Sebastian öffnete ihnen die Türen, verbeugte sich und begann dann zu sprechen:

"Die Kleidung für das Bankett ist eingetroffen." Zelos grinste bei der Aussage breit.

"Danke, Sab! Bring die Kleidung in das jeweilige Zimmer und schick jedem eine Hilfe zum Ankleiden." Der Diener verbeugte sich, dann ging er und tat wie ihm geheißen.

Sheena schaute ihm nach, dann zu Zelos, ein Fragezeichen im Gesicht.

_Was soll das heißen- Hilfe zum Ankleiden?_

Natürlich erhielt sie auf ihre in Gedanken gestellte Frage vom Auserwählten keine Antwort, stattdessen wies er jeden an auf sein Zimmer zu gehen und dort zu warten, dann verschwand er ebenfalls auf sein Zimmer. Was sie kurze Zeit darauf bemerkten, war, dass Lloyd's Kleidung nicht mitgeliefert worden war, weshalb er zum Schloss ging um diese abzuholen. Der Göttin sei Dank war es nicht ihr Kleid gewesen, dachte sich Sheena später, als sie ihres zu sehen bekam. Sie hatte es sich in ihrem Zimmer auf dem großen Schreibtischstuhl gemütlich gemacht, als es an der Tür geklopfte hatte und eine zierliche, junge Frau in Bedienstetenkleidung eingetreten war. Diese hatte der Ninja einen Karton gezeigt und ihn dann geöffnet. Im Inneren hatte ein fein säuberlich zusammengelegtes, bordeaurotes Kleid aus fließender Seide gelegen.

_Der Göttin sei Dank wurde mein Kleid nicht vergessen._

Sheena hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie diesen Stofffetzen anziehen sollte, aber deshalb hatte sie ja Hilfe bekommen.

"Ich... bin nun fertig, Miss Fujibayashi."

"Danke, Fiona."

Sheena nickte der Bediensteten noch einmal zu, dann stand sie von ihrem Platz auf und ging zum Spiegel. Vom eigenen Spiegelbild erschrocken, wich Sheena zurück. Sie erkannte sich kaum wieder. Ihr Haar war sorgfältig zu einer Kugel zusammengesteckt worden und wurde von einer goldenen Spange gehalten. Nur eine Haarsträhne und ihr Pony lockerten die Frisur auf. Ihre Augen waren in einem dunklen Lila geschminkt, ihre Lippen waren blutrot. Sie trug Ohrringe, Armreife, eine Kette und Fußkettchen aus purem Gold, versehen mit Diamanten, Saphiren und Aquamarinen. Das bordeaurote Kleid schlug sanfte Falten und untermalte alle ihre weiblichen Rundungen, dabei bedeckte es nur ihre Brüste und ihren Unterleib. Sie stand auf ebenso bordeauroten Stöckelschuhen, wobei Sheena Probleme hatte, darin zu gehen.

Das Outfit badete in Perfektion, doch sie schämte sich. Das Kleid war ihr definitiv viel zu freizügig. Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl. Vorsichtig drehte sich die Ninja um, und bemerkte die erwartungsvollen Augen Fionas. Jetzt wurde Sheena schlecht. Sie sah perfekt aus. Alles saß dort, wo es zu sitzen hatte, aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie sich nicht wohl fühlte. Sie wollte Fiona aber nicht unglücklich machen; sie hatte so lange an Sheenas Outfit gearbeitet, bis auch das kleinste Detail stimmte, nun konnte Sheena sie nicht enttäuschen. Sie nickte und erzwang das glücklichste Lächeln, das sie hin bekam.

"Danke, Fiona. Es ist wundervoll. Deine Arbeit ist perfekt und ohne Makel."

Glücklich begann sie zu strahlen.

"Danke. Der verehrte Herr hatte große Erwartungen in mich und das verunsicherte mich. Er wies mich an, so lange an ihnen zu arbeiten, bis sie vollständig zufrieden sind und alles perfekt ist."

Ungeduldig zuppelte und zerrte sie immer wieder an ihrem Rocksaum. Sie hatte panische Angst, dass etwas verrutschen könnte und man ungeahnte Einblicke erhaschen konnte. So perfekt auch alles saß: Sheena hatte angst und ihr war das Kleid peinlich. Allein der Weg zum Ballsaal, dem Nachbargebäude der Wilder- Villa, war eine Tortur gewesen. Pflasterstein und Absätze hassten sich- sie waren Todfeinde, ganz bestimmt. Nun stand sie inmitten der Gäste und wartete, dabei den Saal begutachtend. Er war so gut wie vollständig aus dunklem Holz, an den Wänden hingen Bilder der Königsfamilie und Kerzenhalter. Von der Decke hing ein gläserner Kronleuchter, von dem schlichte Girlanden ausgingen. Mitten im Saal standen zwei lange Tische auf denen ein unglaubliches Buffet angerichtet worden war. Meeresfrüchte schienen dabei die größte Rolle zu spielen. Daran erkannte man, dass Zelos seine Finger im Spiel gehabt hatte, denn er liebte Meeresfrüchte- am liebsten Garnelen. Eine teure Kost, wie Sheena fand. Neben dem Essen standen überall auf den Tischen wunderschöne Blumengestecke und Kerzen verteilt. Die wiederum liebte Sheena, was sie aber nur ungern zugab. Schon Lloyd hatte sie damals schräg angesehen, als sie an den duftenden Blumen in Zelos' Villa gerochen hatte.

Um sie herum standen Männer in Anzügen, Frauen in langen, edlen Kleidern und sie hatte gerademal diesen Stofffetzen. In der Menge hatte Sheena so gut wie alle ihre Freunde schon angetroffen. Regal und Raine hatten über die politische Situation Tethe'allas debattiert und so intelligent, wie sie geklungen hatten, so edel waren sie auch gekleidet. Regals Anzug schien aus dem teuersten Stoff, genauso wie die Nähte und alles andere. Raine trug einen knielangen Rock und ein unheimlich schönes Jacket, dazu trug sie eine Brille, was sie sogar noch intelligenter aussehen ließ. Genis war Presea gefolgt und versuchte unter höchsten Anstrengungen mit Presea ein Gespräch zu führen. Sheena fand die beiden Kinder, wobei Presea theoretisch garkeines mehr war, unheimlich niedlich, ebenso wie ihre Outfits. Presea trug ein dunkelblaues, mit weißer Spitze verziertes Kleidchen und Genis einen kleinen, niedlichen Anzug. Ihr Anblick frustrierte die Ninja, denn alle wirkten so vornehm im Gegensatz zu ihr. Nun fehlten nur noch Colette und Lloyd. Dieser erschien später in einem Anzug, welcher ihn wirklich wie einen Edelmann aussehen ließ. Hilflos kämpfte er sich durch die Menge, bis er Sheena erkannte. Erschrocken wollte sie sich von ihm abwenden und sich verstecken, doch es war zu spät.

"Hey! Hi, Sheena!", begrüßte er sie übermütig. Sie lächelte krampfhaft und hielt sich dann sie Hände vor die Brust, ihre Schutzmaßnahme mit einem Glas Champagner in der Hand vertuschend, damit es natürlicher wirkte.

"H-hi, Lloyd."

"Und wie ist es hier so? Ich bin leider erst jetzt erschienen."

"Naja... Ich warte auf Naito... der wollte auch hierher kommen, aber mit diesem Kleid... Ich seh' aus wie eines von Zelos' Flittchen!"

Lloyd musste bei ihrer Aussage lachen, was Sheena nur rot werden ließ.

"Blödsinn! Du siehst super aus!"

Und noch röter.

"F- findest du? Und... und glaubst du, es wird Naito auch gefallen?"

Der junge Edelmann nickte enthusiastisch.

"Wenn er Geschmack hat, bestimmt!"

Das reichte ihr als Aussage. Lloyd wusste einfach, wie man jemanden aufmunterte. Etwas selbstbewusster wollte sie nun etwas sagen, doch der Schwertkämpfer kam ihr zuvor.

"Tut mir leid, Sheena. Ich will mich noch kurz mit den anderen unterhalten, dann muss ich gehen. Colette wartet. Also, bis dann und einen schönen Abend noch!"

Er winkte noch einmal, dann ging er weiter.

Der Abend war noch jung gewesen, das wusste Sheena, doch eine Stunde warten, ohne auch nur das kleinste Anzeichen von Naito, war ernüchternd. Warum nur geriet sie immer an Männer, die sie belogen?!

Frustriert schlängelte sich Sheena durch die Menge zum Garten des Anwesens. Sie stand auf einer steinernden Terasse und lehnte am Geländer, den Garten von oben begutachtend. Leise rauschte das Wasser eines kleinen Bächleins, welches sich durch das Grün schlängelte, ebenso wie ein Weg. An einer Stelle war eine hölzernde Brücke um über den Bach zu gelangen. Die Brücke war direkt neben einem großen Ginkobaum, welcher ab und an ein paar Blätter verlor. Blumen, Büsche und Bäume ließen den Garten fast wie einen Wald aussehen und die Nacht, vermischt mit dem blassen Licht der Sterne und des Mondes tränkten alles in ein mattes Blau.

Es war Vollmond, wie die Ninja nun bemerkte. Der Anblick des Himmels und des Gartens beruhigten sie innerlich und ließ in ihr wieder Hoffnung aufkeimen. Entspannt schloss sie die Augen und entschloss sich Naito noch eine Chance zu geben. Wie, als hätte sie in Gedanken gerufen, hörte sie hinter sich Schritte. Hoffnungsvoll drehte sie sich um, wurde aber enttäuscht. Ein anderer Mann war erschienen. Sie schaute genauer hin, da sah sie es wieder: feuerrotes Haar.

_Zelos!_

Ihr Herz setzte einmal aus, so glaubte sie. Sie hätte ihn fast nicht erkannt. Er trug einen langen, überaus edlen Anzug in schwarz und weiß. Die Nähte waren golden, die Schuhe glänzten und er trug weiße Handschuhe. Sein seidenes Haar war zu einem langen Zopf geflochten und wie bei ihr lockerte auch bei ihm eine Haarsträhne alles auf. Sein gesamtes Auftreten passte perfekt zu seinem Äußeren und endlich wurde er seinem Status als Auserwählter, zumindest oberflächlich betrachtet, gerecht.

Er sah überaus gut aus.

Sheena wartete auf eine Reaktion, damit sie ihre eigene Überraschung verbergen konnte, doch Zelos schien wie festgewachsen. Als wagte er sich nicht einmal zu Atmen. Sein Blick haftete an ihr und als sie das bemerkte, wurde ihr wieder bewusst, wie freizügig sie gekleidet war.

"W- was starrst du mich so an, Idiot?!", stotterte sie verunsichert. Als hätte sie ihn aus einer langen Trance gerissen schaute er ihr nun in die Augen und begann zu lächeln.

"Wie könnte ich nicht?", sprach er ruhig, "Du siehst bezaubernd aus."

Schlagartig spürte Sheena, wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Er sagte es so ernst und garnicht abfällig, wie seine sonstigen Komplimente.

"Was machst du hier draußen?", fragte er.

"Das könnte ich dich auch fragen.", konterte sie. Was ging ihn das an?

"Hast du aber nicht. Also?" Zelos kam auf Sheena zu und lehnte sich neben sie an das Geländer, in den Garten blickend.

"Ich warte auf Naito."

"Hier? Warum?"

Sheena sah zur Seite. Sie wollte eigentlich nicht mit ausgerechnet Zelos über ihre Probleme reden.

"Er versprach zu kommen.", antwortete sie dann aber doch.

Zelos seufzte, dann sah er Sheena eindringlich an.

"Was ist an dem Kerl denn so toll??", fragte er barsch. Offensichtlich ging ihm das Thema _Naito_ auf den Geist.

_Alles_ hätte Sheena gerne gesagt, aber sie überlegte gründlich. Dann stieß sie sich vom Geländer ab und schaute wieder zum Himmel. Er gab ihr Kraft und inspirierte sie.

"Er ist nett, höflich, zuvorkommend... und hilfsbereit und... und...", ihre Stimme bröckelte in Unsicherheit.

Zelos trat nah an sie heran und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, dann vollendete er ihren Satz:

"...Und er ist nicht da..."

Seine Worte durchdrangen sie wie ein Pfeilhagel.

_Er hat recht._

Sofort überkam sie das Gefühl betrogen und allein gelassen worden zu sein. Sie wurde belogen- schon wieder. Wütend und traurig begann sie zu zittern. Sie sah zu Boden und wollte am liebsten wegrennen. Aber plötzlich schritt Zelos direkt vor sie. In einer eleganten Bewegung legte er einen Arm hinter seinen Rücken, den anderen hob er vor seine Brust, dann verbeugte er sich tief, das Gesicht dem Boden zugewand. Mit leiser Stimme fragte er:

"Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?"

Verwirrt schaute die Ninja auf. Ihr Herz begann wild zu schlagen und sie wurde rot. Diese ganze Situation war ihr peinlich.

"W- wie?", fragte sie unsicher. Lächelnd schaute der Auserwählte auf.

"Tanzen!", erklärte er fröhlicher, "Eine so wunderschöne Frau versetzt man nicht. Ich werde nicht den selben Fehler wie er begehen."

Schützend hielt Sheena die Hände vor ihre Brust und schüttelte wehement den hochroten Kopf.

"A- aber wir haben keine Musik!", stotterte sie in der Hoffnung, er würde den Gedanken wieder verwerfen. Doch entgegen ihrer Hoffnungen und Erwartungen begann er nur noch breiter zu grinsen, dann richtete er sich wieder auf, umschloss ihre Hand mit seiner und legte die andere auf ihre Hüfte.

"Ich weiß."

Sanft begann er in fließenden Bewegungen zu tanzen; Sheena folgte ihm. Sie tanzten vor und zurück, drehten sich im Kreis und rollten sich aus, um sich anschließend wieder in die Arme zu fallen. Sie brauchten keine Musik. Sie folgten der Melodie ihrer Herzen. Das Rauschen des Baches und der Bäume war der dumpfe Bass, das Zirpen der Grillen wurde zum Streichorchesta, das Singen der Vögel gab die betörende Melodie, der unruhige Atem des tanzenden Paares wurde zum Rhythmus und ihr Herzschlag zum Takt. Sie tanzten endlos im Schein des Vollmondes, so kam es Sheena vor. Schüchtern und mit pochendem Herzen blickte sie auf in die tiefblauen Augen des Auserwählten. Sie hätte sich in ihrer Tiefe verlieren können, doch riss sie sich zusammen. Sie konnte sich ihm nicht völlig hingeben. Und dennoch konnte sie ihren Blick nicht abwenden. Seine Augen waren der Himmel, das Leuchten in ihnen die Sterne und tief in ihnen sah sie seine Seele, welche von wahrem Glück durchströmt wurde.

_Wahres Glück._

Er war _wirklich _glücklich, das sah sie.

So, wie im Tempel von Martel wahre Trauer in seinen Augen lag, wurde er nun von Glück durchströmt.

Sheena konnte bei dem Anblick nicht anders, als ebenfalls glücklich sein.

Nach einer Weile ebbten ihre Bewegungen zu einem sanften Wiegen, wie die Wellen des Meeres, ab. Glücklich fasste sich die Ninja ein Herz und trat langsam dem Auserwählten näher. Vorsichtig legte sie ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge und schloss, als sie sein Einverständins bemerkte, indem er seine Arme um sie schlang und begann ihren Rücken vorsichtig zu streicheln, ihre Augen. Sie spürte seinen heißen Atem über ihre Haare streicheln und seinen Herzschlag, der sich zu beschleunigen schien. Noch lange verharrten sie so, ohne je ein Wort zu wechseln. Alles um sie herum war vergessen; Naito oder jegliche, vorherige Streitigkeiten der beiden; und keiner traute sich mit unnötigen Worten den Moment zu zerstören.

Aber irgendwann, und das wusste Sheena, würde es aber doch geschehen, und sie wollte nicht diejenige sein, die allein gelassen würde. Deshalb löste sie sich vorsichtig aus der Umarmung, Zelos' verwirrten Blick ignorierend. Sie schaute an sich herunter und sprach die Worte, die alles Enden lassen würde:

"Ich... werde jetzt gehen."

Dann setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen und verließ das Bankett.

Das Feuer prasselte noch und auch, nachdem Sheena sich schon umgezogen hatte, schien noch Leben vorhanden zu sein. Erschöpft sank die Ninja in einen Sessel und genoss die Wärme des Feuers. Die tanzenden Flammen zogen sie in ihren Bann und in Gedanken ließ sie alles Geschehene Revue passieren.

War es falsch gewesen? War es richtig gewesen?

Sheena wurde schlecht. Sie war Zelos sehr nahe gekommen, was für sie doch so untypisch war, und hatte, so fühlte es sich für sie an, Naito betrogen und das, obwohl _er_ sie hatte sitzen lassen. Und noch etwas war ihr aufgefallen. Und zwar hatte sich Zelos diesen Abend keinen einzigen Fehltritt geleistet. Kein dummer Spruch war über seine Lippen gekommen und keine Berührung ging zu weit. Er war sanft, vorsichtig und sehr zärtlich zu ihr gewesen. Sie bekam jetzt noch eine Gänsehaut, wenn sie an seine Berührungen zurück dachte. Aber war das alles positiv gewesen? Was wurde nun aus ihrem Verhältnis zu Zelos? Wie sollte sie reagieren?

Sie hatte sich ihm _doch_ hingegeben. Nun war es zu spät.

Sheena war verwirrt und sich ihrer Gefühle nicht mehr klar.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Eingangstür und zwei Personen traten ein. Zuerst erkannte sie sie nicht, doch dann wurden ihre Umrisse klarer. Lloyd und Colette kamen lachend nach Hause und lächelten, als sie Sheena bemerkten.

"Guten Abend, Sheena!", begrüßten sie die beiden. Dann wandt sich Lloyd der Auserwählten zu und sagte ihr, dass er schon vorgehen würde um sich umzuziehen. Das blonde Mädchen nickte nur, dann ging Lloyd und sie setzte sich zu Sheena. Diese sah Colette diesen Abend zum ersten mal. Sie trug ein weißes Kleid, welches durch rosa Schleifen und weiße Spitzensäume verziert war. In diesem Kleid sah Colette einem Engel nur noch ähnlicher. Sie war so unbeschreiblich hübsch. Sheena hingegen saß schon mit offenem Haar und einem rosa Pyjama da. Colette lächelte, als sie sich neben die Ninja setzte.

"Wie war denn der Abend für dich? War Naito da?"

Bei dem Namen zuckte Sheena zusammen. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich schlagartig. Sie wollte Colette nicht erzählen, wie und mit _wem_ sie vorallem den Abend verbracht hatte. Also erzwang sie ein Lächeln und antwortete knapp:

"Ja. Der Abend war toll." Colette schien über ihre Antwort glücklich.

"Wirklich? Wie schön! Und geht es dir auch wieder besser?" Sheena nickte, dann fiel ihr ein, dass Raine ihr noch garnicht erzählt hatte, wer die Medikamente nun bezahlt hatte, wenn es Naito doch nicht gewesen war. Sofort fragte sie Colette und diese schaute sie verwundert an.

"Oh? Stimmt, das vergaßen wir ja ganz. Die Zahlung verlief über Zelos' Namen. Bei der Summe war das auch kein Wunder... Gut, dass er so wohlhabend ist."

Sheena war von der Antwort überrascht.

_Von Zelos?_

Colette schaute zum Feuer, ein sanftes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie fuhr gedankenversunken fort.

"Weißt du, auch wenn es nicht so wirkt: Er macht sich um dich Sorgen. Als er nach Hause kam und erfuhr, dass du vergiftet wurdest, tat er alles Menschenmögliche, um dir zu helfen." Für Colette schien das ein angenehmer Gedanke. Sheena hingegen wurde nun noch übler zumute. Sie wusste damit nichts anzufangen und war sich unsicher. Es freute sie das zu hören, doch sorgte sie sich auch.

Wie standen sie zueinander?


	5. Chapter 5

_Truth_

Sheena zuckte zusammen. Irgendwas war da... Wieder. An ihrem Ohr... Es war warm und... umstreichelte es. Wieder zuckte sie, murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Dann, ruckartig, zog sie die Decke hoch und drehte sich entgegen der Richtung aus der dieses störende Gefühl kam, doch es folgte ihr. Wieder murmelte sie etwas, dann war Ruhe. Diesen Kampf hatte sie wohl gewonnen- dachte sie. Ein lautes _Ritsch _durchbrach die Stille und gleißendes Licht durchdrang ihre Augenlider.

Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf und fuhr in ihrem Bett auf.

"Ahahahahaha! Guten Morgen!", lachte eine Stimme munter. Noch paralysiert von dem plötzlichen Licht versuchte sie krampfhaft zu erkennen wer sie da störte. Langsam formten sich die Umrisse und das Bild wurde klarer. Eine große Person kam auf sie zu, lehnte sich zu ihr runter und... pustete ihr leicht ins Ohr. Erschrocken fuhr die Ninja zusammen, dann stieß sie einen schrillen Schrei aus.

Wieder lachte die Person, doch nun löste sich ihre Schlaftrunkenheit auf und sie erkannte die Stimme, wobei sich bei ihrer Erkenntnis ihre Eingeweide schmerzhaft zusammen zogen.

"Zelos! W- was machst du hier?!", fragte sie nervös. Nicht nur, dass er ihre Privatsphäre missachtete, sie hatte auch nichts weiter als ihren Pyjama an. So sollte sie _kein_ Mann sehen. Das war peinlich!

Strahlend lief der Auserwählte vom Fenster um ihr Bett herum bis zum Schreibtisch.

"Ich bringe meinem Hunny das Frühstück ans Bett." Er nahm das eben beschriebene Frühstück, welches auf einem Tablett stand, und stellte es der schwarzhaarigen Frau vorsichtig ins Bett über ihre Beine.

Verwirrt schaute sie das Tablett an. Auf dem feinen Porzellanteller lag ein noch frisch duftendes Croissant, daneben standen kleine Schälchen mit zart glänzender Butter und süßlich duftender Marmelade und dazu gab es heißen, köstlich riechenden Kaffee. Für jede Frau wäre das der Himmel auf Erden gewesen: Morgens von dem bildhübschen Auserwählten geweckt werden und von diesem das Frühstück ans Bett gebracht bekommen. Die Mädchen Meltokios wären für diese eine, kleine Geste des Auserwählten gestorben, doch Sheena wurde schlagartig unwohl. Das Gefühl von gestern hatte sie eingeholt.

_Wie standen sie zueinander??_

"W- was soll das werden?!", fragte sie nun mit mehr Nachdruck. Mehr als offensichtlich verstand Zelos ihre Frage nicht.

"Wie, was soll das werden? Na, Frühstück."

"Aber... Warum...?"

Sheena wusste dazu nichts zu sagen. Was sollte sie davon auch halten. Starr schaute sie wieder auf das Tablett, als hoffte sie, das Frühstück wisse Rat.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür, dann schloss sie sich wieder. Sheena's Blick hob sich fragend, dann bemerkte sie, dass Zelos gegangen war. Erleichtert seufzte sie. So war ihr das definitiv lieber. Mehr und mehr Fragen schienen sich jede Sekunde an zu häufen.

_Wie stehen wir zueinander? Was hat sich verändert? Was empfindet er für mich? __**Was empfinde ich für ihn?**_

Sheena hatte Angst.

Den restlichen Morgen war sie Zelos und den anderen aus dem Weg gegangen. Nicht nur, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie nun über den Auserwählten denken sollten, nein, da war auch noch Naito. Sie mochte ihn. Sie mochte ihn sehr, das wusste Sheena.

_Vielleicht zu sehr._

Aber er hatte sie auch versetzt.

Seufzend folgte der Schwerkämpfer Sheena, dabei sich immer wieder entschuldigend.

"Sheena, nun lass mich doch erklären!"

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, Naito gekonnt ignorierend. Sie konnte so grausam sein, brachte man sie in Rage.

"Sheena!"

Na gut, ein bisschen tat er ihr leid, aber nachgeben wollte sie nicht. So hartnäckig er auch war, sie war sturer. Auch in der Arena konzentrierte er sich nicht auf den Gegner, einen Eiskrieger, sondern folgte auf Schritt und Tritt der Ninja. Sie versuchte ihn wegzuscheuchen, anzuschreien, ja wäre am liebsten auf ihn, statt den Gegner, los gegangen.

"Ich will es nicht hören!", antwortete sie ihm immerzu. Dann rannte sie auf den Eiskrieger zu, den nächsten Angriff vorbereitend. Aber Naito holte sie ein und stellte sich ihr in den Weg.

"Wag' es dich...!", fauchte Sheena drohend. Er ging ihr definitiv zu weit, vorallem da sie gerade mitten in einem Kampf steckten. Und er nahm sich die Dreistigkeit heraus sie aufzuhalten!

"Sheena, ich _muss_ mit dir reden!"

"Aber nicht_ jetzt_!!!" Sie streckte sich um an ihm vorbei zu schauen. Sie wollte an Naito vorbei rennen, doch der packte plötzlich ihre Handgelenke und sein Griff war fest. Sheena wurde wirklich sauer- und nervös. Der Eiskrieger war langsam, aber er kam ihnen trotzdem näher.

"Meine Liebe, Sheena, ich..."

"Nicht jetzt!"

Und näher.

"Aber so hör doch...!"

"_Nicht jetzt!!_"

Und noch näher.

Nachgiebig lockerte Naito seinen Griff, während Sheena versuchte weiterhin einen Blick auf den Gegner zu erhaschen. Bedrohlich stand er direkt hinter Naito und somit vor Sheena. Er war wohl mindestens zweieinhalb Meter groß, sein Atem war eisig und sein Schwert glänzte höhnisch, als er es über seinen Kopf hob und seine Kraft für einen gewaltigen Angriff sammelte. Nun machte sich Panik in der Frau breit, hielt sie doch der ahnungslose Naito fest.

"Gut, ich möchte dich heute Nacht im Schlosspark _vor_ dem Schloss treffen. Würdest du kommen, Sheena?" Flüchtig fiel ihr Blick auf den Schwertkämpfer vor ihr, dann wieder angsterfüllt auf den Gegner.

"Was?!!", fragte sie hilflos.

"Ob du heute zum Schlosspark kommst!"

Es war soweit. Dröhnend kündigte der Eiskrieger seinen Angriff an, dann holte er weit aus.

"J-ja! _JA!!!_", krächzte Sheena erschrocken. Erleichtert ließ Naito sie los und japste entgeistert, als Sheena ihn grob zur Seite stieß und sich dann, "_Guardian Seal!!_" schreiend, vor ihn schmiss. In purer Überraschung riss er die Augen auf als rasiermesserscharfe Eiskristalle und Eisklumpen in einem wahren Schneesturm an der Barriere abprallten. Dann nahm Sheena eine Karte und streckte sie überlegen grinsend in die Luft. Tiefschwarze Rauchschwaden liefen aus der Karte an ihr herunter und umkreisten die Beschwörerin elegant und dennoch auf düstere Art und Weise. Das war für Naito das Stichwort gewesen. Dieser zog seinen Zweihänder, während er Sheena schon "Du gehst nirgendwo hin!" rufen hörte. Er schloss neben ihr auf, der Rauch begann sich an ihm hoch zu schlängeln, wie dunkle Schlangen der Unterwelt, dann rief er "_Dark Serpent_", rannte auf den Eiskrieger zu und durchbohrte ihn mit einem kräftigen Stich, bei dem sich alle Rauchschwaden hinter ihm auflösten und mit ihnen der Gegner.

Erleichtert seufzte Sheena, dann warf sie Naito einen so vernichtenden Blick zu, dass sich dieser kein Wort mehr zu sprechen wagte, bis die Kämpfe beendet waren.

Und ohne ein weiteres Wort von Sheena verließ sie die Arena und das Kolosseum.

Sie sollte ihn sitzen lassen. Das sollte sie wirklich tun, doch aus irgendeinem Grund konnte sie nicht. Sie verschmolz fast vollständig mit der Dunkelheit, als sie aus ihrem Zimmer schlich, geradezu lautlos die Treppe herunter huschte und auf Zehenspitzen die Villa verließ. Sie hatte sich eine Decke über die Schultern gelegt, die sie nun, wo sie die kalte Brise der Nacht umfuhr, dichter an sich zog. Fasziniert schaute sie auf zum dunkelblauen Himmel der Nacht, an dem die Sterne und der Mond leuchteten und die nur ab und zu durch ein oder zwei Wolken verdeckt wurden. Verträumt griff Sheena in die Leere, dann setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen und drehte sich. Als sie aber gegen den Brunnen stieß und fast fiel, riss sie die Augen auf und schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn wieder von diesen Erinnerungen zu befreien.

Sie setzte zum rennen an. Sie war mit _Naito_ verabredet.

Keine Menschenseele befand sich in dem verworrenen Straßennetz Meltokios, selbst die Bars hatten um diese nächtliche Stunde geschlossen. Ein sanfter Schleier aus Ruhe hing über der Stadt und nur die schnellen Schritte Sheenas waren wahrzunehmen.

Sie kam an dem von Rosen bewachsenem Torbogen an, welcher einladend zu ihr zu sprechen schien. Diese Einladung schlug sie nicht ab und so betrat sie den feinen Kieselweg, welcher sich durch das Labyrinth aus Rosenhecken und Blumengemälden bahnte.

Welchen weg sollte sie gehen?

Der direkte Weg passte am besten zu Sheena und so ging sie geradeaus auf das Zentrum des Labyrinthes zu: eine riesige Esche, welche vom Grün der Pflanzen und dem Blau der Blumen umrungen war. Hätte man das Bild aus der Luft betrachten können- es wäre atemberaubend gewesen. Die Esche bildete das Zentrum des Universums, dem Labyrinth, und der Erde, dem Blumengemälde. Der Wind umspielte sanft das Haar der Ninja und floss dann über in die Krone des Baumes, welcher leise zu atmen schien. Das blühende Leben, ein eigener Organismus, das war dieser Garten und Sheena wurde eins mit dem sanften Atem. Von innerer Ruhe durchströmt trat sie näher an den Baum heran. Geschmeidig flatterte Stoff im Wind- es war Naitos Cape. Dieser schien nun auch Sheena bemerkt zu haben, stieß sich deshalb vom Stamm ab und ging auf die Frau zu.

"Guten Abend, meine Liebe." Seine schmalen Lippen umspielte ein Lächeln, als er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte.

"_Abend_ ist gut.", lachte Sheena leicht, dann wich ihr Lachen einer ernsten Miene.

"Also? Was willst du? Eigentlich hätte ich dich sitzen lassen sollen." Ihre Stimme wurde kühl wie die Nachtbrise. Naito nickte leicht.

"Es tut mir wirklich aufrichtig Leid, doch die Angelegenheit, wegen der ich nicht kommen konnte, duldete keinen Aufschub. Ich habe dich sitzen lassen, aber du mich nicht, obwohl ich es verdient hätte. _Warum?_"

Es lief Sheena eiskalt den Rücken runter, dann wurde ihr heiß. Es war kühl draußen, doch für sie schien gerade Sommer zu werden.

_Ja, warum eigentlich??_

_Jeden anderen hätte ich tatsächlich sitzen lassen, denn wie du mir, so ich dir._

Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Nervös schüttelte sie den Kopf.

"I- ich weiß es nicht...!" Sie wollte einen Schritt zurück treten, jedoch kam Naito ihr zuvor, tat einen Schritt auf sie zu und ergriff ihre Hände. Seine waren groß und kräftig, rau vom Schwertkampf und doch so sanft und warm. Sheena riss sich zusammen, wollte so standhaft und kühl wie möglich sein. Sie war sauer auf ihn!

"Sheena, meine Liebe. Siehst du das nur als eine Anrede?"

Seine Frage überrumpelte sie. Wieder schwankte ihre eiskalte Fassade.

"Wie...? Als was denn sonst?"

Naito lachte leise, dann trat er wieder einen Schritt näher. Zentimeter allein trennten ihre Körper voneinander. Eine ihrer Hände ließ er los und strich ihr dann mit seiner über die Wange. Erschrocken wich sie zurück, Naito skeptisch beobachtend. Dieser beugte sich leicht zu ihr hinunter.

"Was, wenn du wirklich meine _Liebe_ wärest?"

Sheenas Herz _musste _in dem Moment einmal ausgesetzt haben. Naito war noch nicht fertig, weshalb sie den Atem anhielt.

"Du bist stark und schön, eine Rose in der Schlacht. Du bist anders. Du bist sanft, ehrlich und aufrichtig. Du bist etwas besonderes. Du bist außergewöhnlich. Du bist _meine Liebe._"

Der Wind hatte aufgehört zu wehen, der Baum, die Welt, schwieg still. Ihre Ohren spielten ihr bestimmt nur einen Streich.

Sie träumte! Ja! Sie hatte ihn _doch_ versetzt und nun tat es ihr leid und deshalb bildete sie sich das alles ein um ihn zu trösten. Oder... um sich selbst zu trösten?

Eindringlich beobachtete der Schwerkämpfer Sheena, eine Reaktion abwartend. Sie aber rührte sich nicht, nahm das alles garnicht wahr. _War es wahr?_

Fragend schaute sie auf, suchte seine Augen um die Wahrheit zu ergründen, doch beides lag unter der Maske, welche er immer trug, versteckt.

Nun ergriff Naito die Initiative. Seine zweite Hand ließ ihre los und fand ebenfalls den Weg zu ihrer Wange. Sanft zogen die Hände sie hoch, trugen sie zu ihm und er kam langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, näher. Die Welt stand still und nur sie bewegten sich. Langsam. Wie selbstversändlich schloss Sheena die Augen, mit dem Wissen Naito näher zu kommen. Sie spührte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut, auf ihren Lippen, welcher immer näher kam. Er war unregelmäßig und schnell. Seine Hände zitterten leicht. Unter dem Kribbeln und Zittern ihres Körpers begann vor Sheena ein Feuerwerk aus Farben auszubrechen. Eine Farbe aber setzte sich langsam durch. Welche war es? Gelb...grün... _blau..._

_Blau!_

_Saphirblau!_

Sofort wurde Sheena die Situation bewusst. Ihr ganzer Körper begann zu schreien.

_Nein! Nicht! Das ist falsch!!_

Reflexartig stieß sie den Mann, welcher im Begriff war sie zu küssen, von sich. Taumelnd fing sie sich, japste und öffnete die Augen.

"_Nicht!!_... Ich... ich... Das ist falsch... Es... es tut mir leid..."

Naito aber stand still da und nickte. Dann verbeugte er sich und ging. Im Vorbeigehen sprach er noch "Nein, es tut _mir_ leid...", dann verschwand er im dunklen Labyrinth der Nacht.

"Sheena?"

"..."

"Sheena!"

"Hm...? Hä? Was?"

Erschrocken schaute die Ninja zur Seite, wo sie die fragenden Augen Raines erwarteten.

"Was ist denn nur los mit dir? Du bist ja absolut abwesend."

Sheena schüttelte nur den Kopf, an ihrer dampfenden Tasse Kaffee nippend.

"So ein Blödsinn. Mir geht es gut!"

Die Halbelfe schnaubte.

"Das sehe ich nicht so, mein _liebes_ Mädchen.", Sheena zuckte zusammen, "Du musst heute topfit sein! Das ist dein letzter Kampf! Von dem hängt alles ab!"

Seufzend stand Sheena auf, biss noch einmal von ihrem Croissant ab, dann verließ sie den Speisesaal mit den Worten sich vorbereiten zu müssen.

Erneut seufzte sie, als sie sich in ihrem Zimmer auf ihr Bett fallen ließ.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

"Sheena? Ich bin es... der idiotische Auserwählte... Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Das Herz der Ninja blieb bald wieder stehen. Sie würde daran noch sterben.

_Er nicht auch noch!_

"Prima! Auf den kann ich gerade gut verzichten!", rief sie der Tür entgegen, dann wartete sie ab, bis sie seine gehenden Schritte nicht mehr hören konnte.

Sie wollte ihn jetzt nicht sehen. Sie _konnte_ nicht.

Zwei Nächte mit zwei Männern, die sie beide umgarnten und die sie selbst auch... "mochte", waren zu viel. Und nun fühlte sich Sheena, als hätte sie Zelos betrogen. Genauso, wie als sie mit ihm getanzt hatte, und sie sich gefühlt hatte, als hätte sie Naito betrogen. Es war zum heulen gewesen. Nie hatte sie Probleme mit ihren Gefühlen gehabt und nun gab es gleich zwei auf einmal.

Sie hatte fast einen riesigen Fehler begannen. Oder sie hatte sich die größte Chance ihres Lebens durch die Finger gehen lassen.

Sie wusste es nicht.

Aber irgendwas hatte sie aufgehalten. Tief in ihrem Unterbewusstsein.

Da war etwas. Oder _jemand_.

Es machte sie fertig. Dieses Chaos in ihr, das sie nicht zu bändigen vermochte.

Was wollte sie?

Wen wollte sie?

Was sollte sie nur tun?

Schweigend stand Sheena vor dem Tor zur Arena des Kolosseums. Der Raum war so gut wie leer. Nur noch zwei Kämpfer, ein Muay Thai- Kämpfer und eine Magierin waren, neben Naito und Sheena, übrig. Der besagte Schwertkämpfer trat hinter Sheena hervor. Halbherzig packte er den Griff seines Schwertes, dann schaute er die Frau mit einem erzwungenen Lächeln an.

"Partner bis zum Finale. Nun sind auch wir Rivalen?"

Lautlos nickte sie.

"Sieht so aus."

Knarrend öffnete sich das Tor, dann traten sie ein.

"Meine sehr geerhten Damen und Herren! Wir begrüßen sie zu unserem finalen Turnierkampf. Heute entscheidet sich alles!"

Sheena driftete schon in Gedanken ab zum Gegner. Wer war so stark um im Finale als Gegner zu erscheinen? Welches Element mochte er haben?

Endlich war die Einführung beendet, doch die Tore blieben geschlossen. Verwundert schauten sich die vier Kämpfer auf dem Feld um. Was erwartete sie?

Plötzlich hörte man dumpfe Schläge - Flügelschläge. Sofort wanderten die Augen zum Himmel. Im Licht der Sonne blitzte etwas gigantisches, goldenes.

Sheena gefror das Blut in den Adern. Mit einem harten Aufschlag landete der Gegner.

"Ein... Golddrache...", stammelte die Ninja. Ihre Rivalen schrieb sie sofort ab. Golddrachen hatten kein Element als Schwäche. Die Magierin war also absolut wehrlos und der Muay Thai- Kämpfer konnte gegen die stählernen Schuppen des Drachen auch nichts mit Hand und Fuß ausrichten. Einzig Naito war eine Bedrohung für ihren Sieg.

Der Drache heulte auf, dann spie er die erste, gigantische Flamme. Der Kampf hatte begonnen. Schlagartig reagierten die Kämpfer.

"Guardian!"

"Force Field!"

"Guardian Seal!"

"Ugh!"

Der Muay Thai Kämpfer wurde zurück gestoßen. Seine Unachtsamkeit nutzte der Drache sofort, indem er nach vorne stieß und ihn unter seiner angsteinflößenden Pranke begrub.

_Einer weniger_, lachte Sheena innerlich. Sie zückte ihre Karten und suchte Schutz in des Drachen totem Winkel. Naito tat es ihr gleich, die Magierin aber wurde schon von einem Manazirkel umgeben. Konzentriert sprach sie einen gewaltigen Spruch aus.

"Indignation!"

Der Himmel verdunkelte sich, Blitze zuckten und sammelten sich, dann fiel einer in einer grausamen Kaskade aus Millionen von Volt auf den Drachen hinab. Wütend brüllte er auf, wandt sich der Magierin zu und brüllte erneut. Panisch blickte sie auf, floh in die entgegengesetzte Richtung des Monstrums, doch er war schneller, drehte sich gekonnt im Kreis und holte mit seinem Schwanz aus.

_Oh mein Gott! Das bringt sie um!_

Der Schwanz fiel mit unglaublicher Wucht auf die Magierin nieder, aber sie war wie gelähmt und rührte sich nicht. Durch einen Ruck wurde sie von den Füßen gerissen, dann prallte neben ihr der Schwanz auf. Keuchend lehnte Sheena über ihr.

"Du... hast mich beschützt!", japste die unachtsame Magierin. Sheena lachte ironisch.

"Freu dich nicht zu früh. Lauf!!"

Die beiden Frauen standen auf und rannten. Aber auch jetzt waren sie zu langsam und erneut holte der Drache aus. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Schrei kündigte er das Unheil an. Mit gewaltiger Wucht schlug er die beiden Frauen zu Boden. Sheena prallte vom Boden ab und keuchte schmerzerfüllt. Sie japste panisch nach Luft, da sie von dem Aufprall keine Luft bekam und ihr Kopf pochte vor Schmerz. Sie öffnete die Augen und suchte nach der Magierin. Diese war gegen die Mauer der Arena geschleudert worden und lag nun bewusstlos am Boden.

Nun waren nurnoch Naito und sie über. Als ob sie eine Maschine, programmiert auf Kampf, wäre, zog sie die Karten aus ihrem Obi. Sie stand auf und griff den Drachen direkt an. Er hatte sie sowieso im Visier, großartig Schwachpunkte suchen kam also nicht in Frage. Als erstes Gegenmittel gegen diesen Drachen ging ihr eine Unisono durch den Kopf, doch so gewann sie gewiss nicht, da Naito ihr hätte helfen müssen.

Was blieb ihr groß?

_Was?_

Sheena kam die Idee. Das sie nicht früher daran gedacht hatte, war ihr fast schon peinlich. Sie bremste ab, verpasste dem Drachen aus der Ferne ein _Cyclone Seal_ und machte dann kehrt.

_Eine Ecke! Irgendeine Ecke!_

Es gab keine, zumal die Arena rund war. Aber zum Suchen war keine Zeit. Am nächstbesten Platz hielt die Ninja und holte dann eine weitere Karte hervor. In unerschütterlicher Konzentration schloss sie die Augen und versuchte alles um sich herum auszublenden, doch dann...

Mit einem zerstörerischen Prankenhieb riss der Drache Sheena zu Boden. Er hatte sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen verloren gehabt und so konnte er sie leicht verfolgen und niederschlagen. Ihr Schrei war durchtränkt von Schmerz. Sie lag erneut am Boden und wollte aufstehen, doch war sie paralysiert vom Schlag. Angsterfüllt schaute sie zum Drachen auf. Seine blutrünstigen Augen schienen sie schon vorher zu vernichten. Wieder holte das Monstrum mit seinen langen, scharfen Krallen aus.

_Das ist das Ende!_

Sie schloss die Augen. Was nun mit ihr geschehen sollte wollte sie nicht sehen. Zitternd erwartete sie den Gnadenstoß, doch der erwartete Schlag traf nicht ein.

"Sheena!", schrie eine Stimme. Die Gerufene öffnete die Augen. Über ihr erschien Naito, welcher sich schützend vor sie stellte.

Mit dem Gebrüll des Drachen schnellte die Pranke nieder.

_NEIN!!!_

Sie griff nach ihm, schrie, doch es war zu spät. Wie in Zeitlupe sah Sheena zu, wie die Pranke Naito von den Füßen riss. Sein Zylinder flog durch die Luft und landete direkt neben der am Boden liegenden Sheena. Der lange Cape wurde zerrissen, sowie das Kopftuch, welches Naito stets unter dem Zylinder getragen hatte. Mit einem dumpfen Schlag prallte der Schwertkämpfer am Boden auf. Langsam glitt auch der Cape zu Boden.

"Naito!!!"

Da war noch etwas. Etwas, das unter dem zerrissenen Kopftuch zum Vorschein kam. Sheena schluckte.

Es war rot.

_Blut?!_

Panik schoss ihr durch die Glieder.

_Nein..._

Es war nicht blutrot...

_Nein!_

Es war... feuerrot.

_Nein!! Das kann nicht sein!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Saphire_

Über Sheenas Sicht legte sich ein verschwommener Schleier.

_Nein!! Das kann nicht sein!!!_

Sie hörte den zu Boden Gegangenen schmerzerfüllt stöhnen.

Sie japste nach Luft. Alles zerbrach vor ihr in tausend Scherben zerstörter Erinnerungen und mit ihnen zerbrachen ihre tiefbraunen Seelenspiegel. Wieder japste sie nach Luft, schlug mit der Faust in den Dreck unter ihrem gelähmten Körper. In ihren Ohren dröhnte es. Sie schaute auf, sah den Drachen, welcher seine Lungen mit heißem Sauerstoff füllte. Alles was sie wahrnahm war verschwommen und unklar, wie durch einen Nebel, der Bild und Ton verschluckte. Der Mann, den sie als Naito kannte, war aufgestanden, schwankend und unsicher, aber er stand. Selbstbewusst zog er sein Schwert aus der Scheide und brüllte etwas. Im selben Moment stieß der Golddrache eine riesige Flamme aus seinen glühenden Nüstern. Ihr Körper wurde von beißender Hitze umhüllt, doch auch das nahm sie nicht wahr. Vor ihr spielte sich alles wie ein Stummfilm ab. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, hielt sich die Ohren zu, dann schaute sie ungläubig wieder auf.

_Feuerrot_.

Ein Hieb, wie von einer gewaltigen Peitsche, und der Schwertkämpfer wurde vom langen Schwanz des Drachen an die kalte Mauer der Arena geschleudert. Ächzend sank er zu Boden und Sheena fuhr auf. Sie begann wieder zu hören. Ihr Körper füllte sich wieder mit Leben. Die Bestie stampfte langsam und zielsicher auf den Mann zu, seine Pranke bedrohlich hebend.

Nun stand die Ninja auf. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass das Monster dem Mann etwas antat.

Er brüllte. Auch der Mann brüllte verzweifelt etwas. Krampfhaft versuchte Sheena die Wortfetzen zu erhaschen. Sie lief auf die kämpfenden Gegner zu.

"Na! ... Eena!!... Sheena!! Jetzt!! Sheena!! Mach ihn fertig!!!"

_Ja._

Ihr Bewusstsein war zurückgekehrt und es war klarer denn je.

Die Erde begann zu beben. Sheena hielt im Mittelpunkt der Arena an und schloss die Augen, kräftigte den Griff um die Karte, die sie zuvor aus ihrem Obi gezogen hatte und hielt sie vor sich. Die Karte hing wie von selbst in der Luft. Das Beben verstärkte sich, Wolken zogen auf und verdunkelten den Himmel komplett. Unter den Füßen der Ninja begann sich langsam ein riesiger, violett glühender Manazirkel auszubreiten, Bahn für Bahn. Aus dem grell leuchtenden Muster floss pure Dunkelheit und drohte alles unter sich zu begraben. Die Menschen auf den Tribühnen hielten den Atem an und jedes noch so kleine Geräusch wurde von der unendlichen Stille verschluckt. So schwieg auch das Beben still. Verwirrt drehte sich der Golddrache um, der Mann begann erleichtert zu grinsen, dann sank er in sich zusammen, erschöpft keuchend. Langsam öffnete Sheena wieder die Augen. In ihnen spiegelte sich die blanke Wut, gepaart mit Trauer und Verwirrung, aber sie waren klar. Mit rauer, tiefer Stimme begann sie zu sprechen.

"Ich rufe den Gesandten des dunklen Abgrunds... Ich beschwöre dich... Komm: _Shadow_!!!"

Das Beben kehrte zurück, stärker wie nie und vor der Beschwörerin tat sich der Boden in einer tiefen, finsteren Spalte auf. Eine dunkle Wolke kroch nahezu aus dem tiefen Abgrund und breitete sich auf dem schon tiefschwarzen Boden aus. Etwas violett glänzendes trat aus der Wolke hervor, eine Form bildete sich und der Gesandte der Finsternis erschien. Langsam und erhaben breitete er die gigantischen Arme aus, dann sprach er nur ein einziges Wort mit fast klangloser, rauchiger Stimme.

"Grumble..."

Der Drache begann unter größten Schmerzen zu brüllen, als sich unter ihm ein dunkler, bebender Machtkreis ausbreitete und ihn langsam aber sicher verschlang.

Er versank wie in hungerndem Treibsand, tiefer und tiefer, bis sein klagender Schrei von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurde und mit ihm alle Finsternis, welche sich über das Schlachtfeld gelegt hatte.

Erschöpft sank die Beschwörerin auf die Knie. Eine Ewigkeit, so schien es ihr, herrschte Stille, aber dann begann das Publikum begeistert zu jubeln und zu schreien. Beifall wurde geklatsch, ihre Bewunderer standen auf und das gesamte Kolosseum ging in einen Chor über, welcher ihren Namen pries.

Sheena hätte zufrieden und glücklich sein sollen, aber nur Leere erfüllte sie. Das bedrückende Gefühl vom Nichts umhüllt zu werden holte sie ein. Ihr Blick verschwamm erneut.

Um sie herum sammelten sich nach und nach immer mehr Menschen, welche sie bis in den Himmel hoch leben lassen wollten. Sie halfen Sheena auf die Beine, während sie sich umsah. Da war kein _Naito_ mehr. Schwankend war der Mann an sie heran getreten und legte nun ihr von hinten eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Das war unglaublich, meine Liebe!"

Ihr wurde schlecht.

_Meine Liebe! Pah!_

"Fass mich nicht an, du dreckiger Lügner!"

Mit einem Ruck befreite sie ihre Schulter von seinem Griff und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Masse, in der sie verschwand und den verwirrten Mann zurück ließ.

Dann traf es ihn wie ein Blitz. Erschrocken fasste er sich an den Kopf.

Der Zylinder war weg.

Er untersuchte sein Kopftuch und... erstarrte.

Sein Haar!

Es war nicht mehr geschützt unter dem Kopftuch versteckt. Eine lange, seidig glänzende, feuerrote Strähne fiel ihm elegant über die Schulter.

_Sie wusste es._

"Sheena!!", rief er ängstlich, ihr sofort hinterher rennend. Panik übermannte alle seine Sinne und beherrschte sein Denken. Ohne weiteres riss er das Tuch vom Kopf, den Cape von den Schultern und auch die Handschuhe, die immer die letzte Distanz zwischen ihm und Sheena bewahrt hatten, fanden sich im Dreck wieder. Rücksichtslos kämpfte er sich durch die feiernde Menge, immernur hoffend, dass er die Ninja nicht verlor.

Sie hatte es aus dem Kolosseum geschafft.

_Nur weg von hier!_

Sie wollte weg. Weg von allem, was sie an die letzten Wochen mit _Naito_, nein_, Zelos_ erinnerte.

Weg vom Kolosseum. Weg vom Park. Weg vom Markzplatz. Weg! Sie musste raus aus dieser Stadt!

Hastig trugen sie ihre Füße den Weg zum Marktplatz entlang, die Treppe hinab bis zu den steinernen Toren Meltokios. Sie sah das Grün der Felder und die Wege. Weit und breit kein weiterer Ort in der Nähe. Aber das war egal.

_Nur weg!_

"Sheena!"

Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen, als sie eine starke Hand am Arm packte und ihren Weg stoppte. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Sie musste reagieren.

"Sheena! Es tut mir leid! Ich..."

Die Frau drehte sich ruckartig um. Die Hand hielt sie weit vom Körper gestreckt. Mit aller Kraft, die ihr Körper bereit hielt, schlug sie dem Auserwählten ins Gesicht. Von der Wucht des Aufpralls flog sein Kopf zur Seite. Blut floss ihm die Lippe herab und sein Kopf schmerzte.

Sheena japste aufgeregt, dann baute sie sich vor Zelos auf, füllte ihre Lungen mit Luft und lies alle angestaute Wut heraus.

"Wie... kannst du nur?!! Du elender Dreckskerl! Fehlt dir denn jetzt jeglicher Anstand?! Wie kannst du mich nur so verarschen...", brüllte sie, so laut sie konnte.

Dann schluchzte sie. Mit aller Kraft versuchte sie ihre Trauer zu unterdrücken und nur der Wut Ausdruck zu verleihen. Sie wollte nicht schwach sein. Sie wollte nicht die Schwäche zugeben, die sie sich die ganze Zeit gegenüber _Naito_ geleistet hatte.

Zelos schüttelte nur abweisend den Kopf. Das war alles nur ein böser Traum. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch Sheena lies nicht locker. Sie senkte den Kopf, dann fuhr sie mit zitternder Stimme fort.

"... Und... mit meinen Gefühlen spielen?!"

Wieder schluchzte sie. Es war herzzereißend, und das geschah auch bald mit Zelos' Herz. Fragend hob Sheena wieder den Kopf und ihre Stimme kräftigte sich.

"War denn alles nur gelogen? Alles... Was du gesagt und getan hast? Als Zelos, sowie als... Naito?!... Warum tust du das?! Warum tust du mir das an?!! Ich..."

Es war zu viel. Wütend packte Zelos die schreiende Frau an den Schultern.

"Weil du den Auserwählten hasst!"

Er brüllte es mit solcher stärke, dass es bestimmt ganz Meltokio gehört hatte. Erschrocken hielt Sheena den Atem an und schwieg. Die Sekunden zogen ins Land, in denen beide still dastanden, vor den Toren Meltokios. Unbarmherzig wartete die Sonne am Himmel auf Reaktionen, während sie, so schien es ihnen, heiß auf sie nieder brannte. Der Auserwählte sammelte sich, dann, endlich, sagte er etwas.

"Du... siehst auch nur meinen Titel - das, was ich zu sein _vorgebe_! Dieses Turnier war die Chance! Erst wollte ich dich nur beschützen. Unauffällig und aus dem Hintergrund, aber dann sah ich die Möglichkeit _ich_ zu sein."

Seine Stimme war ruhig und ernst, aber aussagekräftig und ehrlich. Bei seinen Worten weiteten sich Sheenas Augen schockiert. Er wollte er selbst sein...

_Die Kinder!_

In einem Anflug aus Erinnerungen fühlte sich Sheena wieder an den Marktplatz zurückversetzt.

Vor sich erkannte sie die Bank, auf der die Kinder gespannt dem Auserwählten zuhörten, wie er voller Freude seine Geschichten erzählte und jedes Einzelne der Kinder mitmachte.

Sie mochten Zelos, den Auserwählten. Aber nicht seines Titels wegen, wie die Mädchen der Stadt.

Nein.

Sie mochten ihn, weil er er war.

Zelos Wilder.

Kinder sehen keine Titel, erkennen keinen Status in der Gesellschaft an. Sie sehen nur den Menschen.

_Nur den Menschen!_

"Sheena, ich _habe_ es wirklich ernst gemeint und nicht mit dir spielen wollen... Es tut mir leid... Es tut mir wirklich leid... Aber... auch... wenn du den Auserwählten hasst... Naito... mochtest du doch...?"

Fragend versuchte Zelos ihren Blick mit seinen Augen einzufangen. Unsicherheit und Zweifel regierten ihn, doch das musste er jetzt ertragen. Er war selber schuld, das wusste er.

Sheena wusste nicht was sie sagen oder davon halten sollte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Wie konnte er es nur wagen, sie nach Naito zu fragen?!

Sie wollte sich von ihm losreißen, jedoch war sein Griff zu stark. Sie wollte es nicht mehr hören.

Wütend starrte sie ihn an. Dann sah sie seine Augen. Sie waren voll von Angst und Unsicherheit. Das machte auch ihr Angst, denn von seinem Blick kam sie nicht mehr los.

Dieses Blau schien sie von innen heraus zu beruhigen. Dann, wie der Schlag eines Blitzes, traf es sie. Erschrocken erstarrte ihr Körper, gefesselt von seinen Augen.

Von seinen saphirblauen Augen.

_Saphirblau!_

Über ihr schien der Mond, um sie herum spielte der Wind mit ihren Haaren, streichelte über ihre Haut und begrüßte dann den hohen, leise flüsternden Baum über ihr. Ihr Herz schlug schnell, ihr Gesicht brannte und sie schloss die Augen. Vor ihr stand Naito. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr runter. Er wollte sie küssen. Doch etwas störte. Verwirrt öffnete sie wieder die Augen. Der Mann fasste sich ins Gesicht, ergriff die Maske, die seine Augen verdeckt hielt, und zog sie ab. Im Schein des Mondes blitzten seine Seelenspiegel sanft auf. Sie waren so blau wie Saphire.

Das hatte unter seiner Maske gelegen.

Nie hatte sie Naitos Augen gesehen. Nie konnte sie aus ihnen lesen, seine Gefühle erkennen oder die Wahrheit seiner Worte prüfen. Aber das wollte sie doch! Als er sie hatte küssen wollen! Sie hatte _sehen_ wollen, was und wer unter der Maske ruhte.

Ihr Köper, ihr Wesen, ihr Unterbewusstsein hatte sie gewarnt, da er gewusst hatte, was sie sich wünschte.

Sie hatte es sich gewünscht.

_Saphirblau!_

Sie hatte es sich gewünscht!

_Als er fröhlich mit den Kindern spielte und ich seine Augen sah..._

_Als er um mich besorgt am Fenster lehnte und ich seine Augen sah..._

_Als er voller Trauer im Tempel saß und ich seine Augen sah..._

_Als er so glücklich, wie nie zuvor mit mir tanzte und ich seine Augen sah..._

_Jetzt, wo ich seine Augen sehe und er es _wirklich_ ernst meint..._

Ihre Fassade brach in sich zusammen und endlich erkannte sie ihre Gefühle. Endlich wusste sie, was und _wen_ sie wollte.

Sie erinnerte sich an all die Zeit, die sie mit Naito verbracht hatte. Sie hatte mit ihm gekämpft, er hatte sie unterstützt, beschützt, sie sogar gerettet, als sie drohte an der Vergiftung zu sterben. Naito war ein wunderbarer Mann gewesen, welcher immer seine schützende Hand über sie gehalten hatte, ihr zugehört hatte oder einfach für sie da war.

Naito war Zelos.

Das Eis, das ihre Gefühle schützend gefangen gehalten hatte, schmolz unter den wärmenden Händen des Auserwählten dahin. Ihre Zweifel wurden von den Tränen, die ihr nun die Wangen herunterrannen, davongespült und trotzdem sah sie unter ihnen klar. Ihr Körper zitterte unter der Erkenntnis und sie rang nach Luft. Das Schluchzen und Wimmern wurde stärker und Sheena versuchte verzweifelt ihre Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht zu verbannen - mit Händen und Willenskraft. Zelos wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er ertrug den Anblick nicht. Ihre Augen ertranken in den Tränen, ihre Wangen färbten sich rosa und ihr Schluchzen klang erstickt. Er wollte etwas sagen, um sie zu trösten, aber sie kam ihm zuvor. Mit geschlossenen Augen japste sie nach Luft, dann sprach sie mit zitternder Stimme.

"Je- jedes mal... w- wenn die Maske Naitos Augen verdeckte... hoffte- hoffte ich so inständig, dass deine Augen darunter verborgen waren... dass du es bist! I- ich habe es so gehofft...!"

Sie hatte es gesagt. Innerlich focht sie einen Kampf, ob es richtig oder falsch war, aber sie hatte es gesagt. Mehr und mehr Tränen rannen ihr die Wangen herab und sie drohte unter ihnen zu zerbrechen. Angst durchflutete sie, denn sie erhielt keine Antwort. Zelos war nun gänzlich verstummt.

Zwischen ihnen stand die Zeit still, jeder schien für sich und in Gedanken und Gefühlen versunken. Es dauerte, bis jemand reagierte, doch dann überwand und entschied sich der Auserwählte. Langsam fand seine Hand ihre Wange, streichelte sie vorsichtig und trocknete ihre Tränen. Die andere ergriff ihre, fest und bestimmt. Sie gab ihr halt.

Dann hob Zelos ihr Kinn an, zwang sie ihn anzusehen.

Unter Tränen und mit verschwommenem Blick fuhr sie sein Gesicht nach. Keine einzelne Kontur seines makellosen Gesichts, kein Haar, kein Zwinkern, kein einziger Muskel blieb unbemerkt.

Und seine Augen.

Seine saphirblauen Augen, die sie aufrecht hielten und ihr Mut und Kraft spendeten.

Sie schlossen sich. Ihre taten es ihm gleich.

Vorsichtig, ja nahezu ängstlich trat der Auserwählte an sie heran. Mit seiner Hand zog er sie leicht, ihr den Weg zu ihm weisend. Dann strich er ihr durchs Haar, langsam und bedacht.

Sheenas Atem ging so schnell und unregelmäßig. Auch sie hatte Angst. Doch seine Berührungen ließen sie entspannen. Sie spürte wie er näher kam. Sein Atem kitzelte über ihre Nase, dann legte er seinen in ihren.

Vorsichtig und unsicher berührten sich ihre Lippen. Unter ihren Berührungen begann alles zu kribbeln. Farben schimmerten vor ihren Augen. Ihr Denken setzte aus und ihr Griff festigte sich unbewusst um seine Hand.

Stunden vergingen unter dieser sanften Verbindung, dann unterbrach sie der Auserwählte.

Unsicher suchte er ihren Blick, fand ihn und sie lächelte sanft. Es brauchte keine Worte, aber Zelos musste sie loswerden.

"Ich liebe dich."

Sie lächelte weiter. Diese Worte klangen so süß und herrlich, unwirklich und wie im Traum. Aber sie waren wahr. Das wusste Sheena, nun, da sie seine ehrlichen Augen sah. Und wie, als wäre eine große Last von ihr genommen worden, füllten sich ihre Augen erneut mit Tränen. Wie Bäche der Erleichterung bahnten sich die Tränen ihren Weg über ihr Gesicht. Sie begann leise zu lachen. Ein ersticktes Lachen.

Das war Antwort genug. Zelos begann ebenfalls breit zu lächeln, dann zog er sie noch näher an sich und versiegelte ihr Lächeln mit seinem. Dieser Kuss war fester, leidenschaftlicher. Ihre Lippen spielten in einem vor und zurück, saugten und knabberten, ruhten und genossen.

Dieses mal war es richtig. Dieses mal schrie ihr Körper nicht warnend, sondern raunte nach mehr.

Gemeinsam sanken sie zu Boden, lehnten an den Mauern Meltokios und vergaßen die Zeit.

Zeit war unwichtig. Alles war unwichtig.

Nur sie zählten.

Die Sonne schimmerte golden am Horizont, sich langsam verabschiedend und verblassend. Der Himmel hatte sich in ein rotes Kleid getan, das langsam von einem Lila in Blau überging. Sterne begannen wie winzig kleine Diamanten am Himmelszelt zu schimmern. Der Wind frischte auf und kündigte im Vorbeiwehen das Ende des Tages an.

Auf dem harten Boden saß das Paar Arm im Arm an die Stadtmauern gelehnt. Kein weiteres Wort war über ihre Lippen gekommen.

Auch Worte waren unwichtig.

Dann aber streichelte der Mann seiner Geliebten sanft über den Arm, holte Luft und seufzte.

"Es frischt auf. Wir sollten gehen. Die Anderen machen sich sicher auch schon sorgen."

Enttäuscht schaute sie Zelos an. Er hob als Antwort nur wissend die Augenbraue.

"Okay... Was willst du dafür?"

Sie lachte.

"Ein Fest, zu ehren der großen Sheena Fujibayashi! Dein Speisesaal gibt so viel her... Aber es soll glamourös sein. Das größte Fest, das du je vorbereitet hast!"

Es war, als wäre alles zwischen ihnen beim Alten geblieben.

"Kein Problem! Was immer Mylady wünscht. Ähm... was wünscht Mylady denn zu speisen?"

Nachdenklich schaute Sheena zum Himmel, einen Finger ans Kinn hebend.

"Speisen aus Mizuho. Euer Snob - Essen liegt so schwer im Magen."

Lachend, rumalbernd und sich so Nahe wie nie gingen die beiden durch die Straßen Meltokios. Je näher sie dem Adelsviertel kamen, desto mehr Groupies fanden sich. Angeregt tuschelnd und mit verächtlichen Blicken bedachten sie Sheena und dieses mal war ihr es eine Freude diesen Mädchen die Zunge raus zu strecken. Lachend legte Zelos dann einen Arm um sie, den geschockten Groupies dabei zuwinkend.

Sebastian begrüßte das Paar, dabei wissend lächelnd. Sofort wies der Hausherr seinen Diener an das größte Bankett, das je in der Villa Wilder gefeiert wurde, für seine Geliebte, vorzubereiten. Dann ließ er Sheena allein und verschwand in seinem Zimmer um sich umzuziehen. Dass er Naito gewesen war, wussten nur Sebastian und Sheena und so sollte es bleiben.

Die restlichen Mitglieder der Gruppe der Weltenerneuerung begrüßten Sheena, feierten sie und fragten, wo Naito und sie geblieben waren.

Sie lachte und erklärte, dass Naito sich selbst gefunden hatte und er als er selbst nun weitermachen wollte. Dafür musste er gehen.

Es dauerte nur zwei Stunden, dann hatte das Dienstpersonal es geschafft, ein wahrhaft passendes Bankett anzurichten. Der Saal schimmerte im Licht hunderter, kleiner Kerzen und der polierte Boden reflektierte das Licht zusätzlich. Die Deko bestand nur aus Blumengestecken und Girlanden - so, wie Sheena es mochte. Es war nicht überladen, sondern ausgeglichen und schlicht. Der lange Tisch war ebenso schön dekoriert und gedeckt. Rezepte für das Essen hatte Sheena den Köchen zwar spenden müssen, aber der Geschmack ihrer Lieblingsspeisen entschädigte das.

Zufrieden feierten alle Sheena's Sieg im Kolosseum. Die Steine, die sie dabei zurückgewonnen hatten, wurden unter den Gruppenmitgliedern verteilt und angelegt. Für Musik sorgte ein eigenes, kleines Orchesta, welches Zelos angeheuert hatte. Nichts war ihm zu teuer gewesen.

Im schimmernden Licht der Kerzen fanden sie langsam ihren Weg in die Mitte des Saals, wo sie zu tanzen begannen.

Sheena hatte das Gefühl in der Zeit zurück zu reisen. Erneut hielt Zelos ihre Hand und führte sie elegant über die Tanzfläche. Dieses mal hatten sie Musik und dieses mal waren sie nicht allein, doch die verwirrten Gesichter der anderen ignorierten sie. Hätte Sheena darüber nachgedacht, wäre es ihr sicher zu peinlich gewesen sich so vertraut mit Zelos zu zeigen.

Als sie sich an den Auserwählten lehnte, seinen Duft in sich aufnahm und zufrieden die Augen schloss, traf es sie.

"Du hast ja garnicht gelogen. Du _warst _da! Auf dem Bankett, wie versprochen!", bemerkte Sheena in ihrer Erkenntnis. Zelos verzog sein Gesicht zu einer enttäuschten Grimasse, sie dabei von sich drehend und beim eindrehen wieder auffangend.

"Du musst ja ein mieses Bild von mir haben. Ich habe die ganze Zeit über nicht gelogen! Abgesehen von dem Bankett... Das hat Sab auf meinen Wunsch hin vorbereitet, nicht ich persönlich."

Sheena hob eine Augenbraue in Misstrauen.

"Und die Hunnies, die du besuchen wolltest?"

Zelos musste lachen, dann drückte er sie an sich und zog ihr Gesicht zu sich hoch. Mit verführerischer Stimme antwortete er ihr.

"War ich etwa nicht bei dir, _Hunny_?"

Mit der flachen Hand verpasste sie Zelos spielerisch eine leichte, nicht feste Ohrfeige. Er rieb sich dennoch die Wange, ein Fragezeichen im Gesicht.

"Hey, wofür...?"

"Du sollst mich nicht so nennen!"

Sie schauten sich kurz kampfeslustig an, dann verfielen sie in schallendes Gelächter, welches von den anderen mit noch verwirrteren Blicken wie zuvor bedacht wurde.


End file.
